Duch
by Gizmolog
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Ghost" cywscross. Naruto ma obrońcę, tajemniczego opiekuna, który jakimś cudem pomaga mu zawsze wtedy, gdy chłopcu grozi poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Kim jest ten pojawiający się i znikający jak duch doskonale wyszkolony ninja, podobny do Naruto jak dwie krople wody? AU, podróż w czasie / między wymiarami.


**_Pojawiające się w oryginale słowa w języku japońskim zostawiłam nieprzetłumaczone, a ich znaczenie (z wyjątkiem imion, nazwisk i nazw geograficznych) zostało wyjaśnione w słowniczku pod rozdziałem. Gdybym coś przegapiła, proszę dać mi znać._**

**I**

Naruto spotyka swojego samozwańczego obrońcę po raz pierwszy w dniu, kiedy siódma drużyna walczy z Zabuzą i Haku na moście, ale tak naprawdę tym razem jest to bardziej "czuwanie nad tym, czego Naruto chce" niż faktyczne "czuwanie nad Naruto".

Sasuke, który jest teme*, kiedy ma dobry dzień, ale poza tym jest też członkiem tej samej drużyny i tak jakby przyjacielem, _nieżyjenieżyjenieżyje_ i Naruto czuje, jak na samą tą myśl ogarnia go odbierający rozum gniew. Zaledwie kilka sekund później, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje, gniew i dziwna czerwona czakra należąca pewnie do tego przeklętego lisa znikają i Naruto niespodziewanie stoi twarzą w twarz z Haku, z którym szczerze chciał się zaprzyjaźnić po ich rozmowie w lesie zeszłej nocy.

Haku prosi Naruto, żeby go zabił i choć jakaś część Naruto chce właśnie to zrobić - bo Haku _zabił_ Sasuke - inna jego część całkowicie rozumie powody, jakie miał Haku, kiedy ten je wyjawia. Ale mimo wszystko stara się doprowadzić tą sprawę do końca i zostaje powstrzymany tylko po to, żeby za chwilę obserwować z przerażeniem, jak Haku rzuca się między Kakashiego i Zabuzę.

Wtedy Naruto to czuje - pchnięcie z tyłu, które sprawia wrażenie silnego podmuchu wiatru. Wydaje się, jakby ktoś dodał mu skrzydeł, jakby jakieś jutsu* sprawiło, że stał się o wiele szybszy. Nie zatrzymuje się, żeby się nad tym zastanowić, tylko pędzi przed siebie i przewraca Haku na ziemię i prawie mdleje z ulgi, kiedy widzi, że Kakashi zauważył go na czas i zdołał zmienić kierunek swojego Raikiri*, dzięki czemu wyżłobił jedynie głęboką bruzdę w ramieniu Zabuzy omijając wszystkie ważne organy.

Dopiero kilka godzin później - po tym jak Naruto miesza Zabuzę z błotem za traktowanie Haku jak broń i nic więcej, po tym jak Zabuza i Haku zaczynają rozumieć się nawzajem, po tym jak Sasuke okazuje się jednak nie być taki nieżywy, po tym jak Kakashi kończy go łajać za lekkomyślność, po tym jak _Naruto_ zmusza wszystkich do zaprzestania walki, bo to naprawdę nie ma najmniejszego sensu, po tym jak pojawia się Gatō ze swoimi ludźmi i po tym jak siódma drużyna wraz z dwoma najemnikami skopuje im tyłki - Naruto znajduje czas, żeby wrócić myślami do _tamtej chwili_, kiedy coś pomogło mu uratować Haku.

Jasne, możliwe, że cokolwiek to było, ktokolwiek to sprawił, chciał, żeby Naruto zginął z ręki Kakashiego, ale z drugiej strony możliwe, że ten ktoś wiedział, że jego sensei* zdąży zareagować na czas.

Wspomina o tym Kakashiemu, o tej dodatkowej szybkości, którą jego ciało wtedy osiągnęło, ale sensei zapewnia go, że to była tylko adrenalina.

Naruto nadal w to wątpi, więc wraca na most, dokładnie w to miejsce, gdzie stał, kiedy poczuł ten dziwny wiatr.

Ale niczego tam nie zauważa, a krótko potem nadchodzi ranek.

(Gdzieś w międzyczasie most zostaje nazwany jego imieniem - ekstra, co nie? - i Naruto stwierdza, że budowniczy nie jest jednak wcale taki zły.)

Żegnają się z mieszkańcami wioski i ruszają z powrotem do Konohy w towarzystwie dwóch najemników. Kakashi zapewnia ich wszystkich, że Sandaime* pozwoli tam zamieszkać Zabuzie i Haku, jeśli obaj zgodzą się na pewne restrykcje.

Sasuke i Sakura nadal sprawiają wrażenie trochę nieufnych, a Zabuza gdera chwilę pod nosem, kiedy słyszy te słowa, ale Haku przestaje wyglądać na zdenerwowanego po tym, jak Naruto obiecuje, że popracuje nad starym Hokage*, nawet jeśli zabierze mu to trochę czasu.

Wkrótce zapomina o tamtym podmuchu wiatru i osiągniętej dzięki niemu szybkości. To przecież równie dobrze mogła być po prostu adrenalina.

**II**

Kiedy po raz drugi dzieje się coś dziwnego, kilka miesięcy po misji z mostem, Naruto _wie_, że to nie adrenalina, choćby dlatego, że adrenalina nie przybiera postaci shinobi* o jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach, identycznych jak jego.

Są w Lesie Śmierci, w środku egzaminu na chūnina*, i walczą z jakimś ninja z Trawy, który przyprawia Naruto o gęsią skórkę. Kiedy tamten próbuje przyłożyć pieczęć na Naruto, znowu pojawia się ten wiatr. Naruto rozpoznaje go w jednej chwili, a wiatr łamie gałąź, na której siedzi chłopiec, przez co Naruto z hukiem spada na ziemię na moment przed tym, jak dopada go ninja z Traw.

Naruto jest całkiem pewny, że nikt inny nie poczuł tego, co on, bo nawet przeciwnik tylko wykrzywia twarz w reakcji na ten szczęśliwy _zbieg okoliczności_, zostawia go w spokoju i zamiast tego zajmuje się Sakurą. Na szczęście Sakura traci tylko przytomność, bo Naruto w porę wstaje i zarzuca ninję z Traw gradem kunai*.

A potem Sasuke rozpuszcza połowę twarzy ich przeciwnika i odkrywa pod nią paskudnego wężowatego gnojka, który mówi, że nazywa się Orochimaru.

Wtedy Naruto kątem oka łapie mignięcie jakiejś rozmazanej plamy pędzącej nad jego głową między gałęziami drzew, ale jedynym, co widzi wyraźnie - i co czuje - jest wirująca kula czakry, która dźwięczy mocą, kiedy uderza prosto w niespodziewającego się niebezpieczeństwa Orochimaru.

Niestety sekundę za późno. Naruto może tylko bezradnie patrzeć z obrzydzeniem, jak wężowaty gnojek zatapia kły w szyi Sasuke. Jego kolega krzyczy i zaraz potem traci przytomność, ale Orochimaru też jest ranny i ucieka w pośpiechu sycząc z bólu i szukając wzrokiem osoby, która go zaatakowała i dawno zdążyła już zniknąć.

Ale nie na długo. Gdy tylko Orochimaru ginie mu z oczu, ktoś cichy jak grób ląduje parę metrów od Naruto, który desperacko stara się ocucić członków swojej drużyny.

Przez sekundę Naruto jest pewny, że ten człowiek też zamierza go zabić, bo twarz nieznajomego o obcych-znanych rysach wykrzywia frustracja - nie, nie frustracja, tylko totalnie _wkurzenie_, ale jednocześnie jest w tym również coś na kształt satysfakcji, kiedy mężczyzna patrzy w stronę, gdzie uciekł Orochimaru.

Naruto chwyta za kunai*, chociaż domyśla się, że ma większe szanse na obudzenie Sasuke niż na choćby draśnięcie nieznajomego, ale podchodzący do niego mężczyzna ignoruje broń, a niezadowolenie znika z jego twarzy, kiedy skupia uwagę na Sasuke, albo raczej na tej śmiesznie wyglądającej pieczęci, którą Orochimaru zostawił na ciele chłopca.

- Musisz znaleźć dla was jakąś kryjówkę - mówi shinobi* cichym tenorem i patrzy w oczy Naruto. - Pomogę ci.

Naruto naprawdę nie chce, żeby ten kompletnie obcy - a jednak jakimś sposobem nie sprawiający wrażenia obcego - człowiek kręcił się w pobliżu członków jego drużyny, ale wie, że potrzebuje pomocy, a to jest prawdopodobnie już trzeci raz, kiedy ten mężczyzna mu pomaga, więc przytakuje z wahaniem i grozi, że zrobi nieznajomemu krzywdę, jeśli ten skrzywdzi Sasuke albo Sakurę, zanim pozwala mu podnieść Sasuke, podczas gdy sam zajmuje się Sakurą.

Piętnaście minut później ukrywają się w dziupli wielkiego drzewa. Przed nimi płonie ognisko, a Naruto w milczeniu obserwuje, jak shinobi* zastawia pułapki wokół ich prowizorycznego obozowiska.

Mężczyzna ma takie same jasnożółte włosy jak on, tylko odrobinę dłuższe i nie aż tak nastroszone, choć jednocześnie również nie ułożone. Ma też takie same niebieskie oczy, choć ciemniejsze, zmęczone i nie tak ufne. Starsze. Naruto jest pewny, że widział coś takiego wcześniej, w oczach Sandaime*. Obcy nie ma nigdzie ochraniacza na czoło, mimo że poza tym jest ubrany w kompletny strój ninja, z kamizelką ochronną i całą resztą.

- Kim jesteś? - pyta Naruto, gdy tylko mężczyzna wraca do ogniska. - Dlaczego nam pomagasz?

Nieznajomy wzrusza ramionami i rzuca Naruto paczkę żywnościową, po czym wykonuje kilka ręcznych pieczęci i wywołuje z ręki strumień wody (Naruto ma ochotę się tego nauczyć, ale myśli sobie, że zawsze może naprzykrzać się Zabuzie tak długo, aż ninja-Mgieł-zmieniony-w-najemnika-zmieniony-w-ninję-Konohy-na-okresie-próbnym podda się i pokaże mu wodne jutsu*), który kieruje do miski. Później kładzie morką szmatkę na czole Sasuke, który wygląda, jakby miał gorączkę, a Naruto jest zły na siebie, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.

- Bo chcę - odpowiada shinobi ignorując pierwsze pytanie.

- Ale dlaczego? - upiera się Naruto. - Pomogłeś mi też uratować Haku kilka miesięcy temu, prawda? A potem uratowałeś mnie dzisiaj i próbowałeś uratować Sasuke.

Obcy znowu sprawia wrażenie poirytowanego, ale Naruto jest prawie pewny, że to nie przez niego.

- Orochimaru jest niebezpieczny - stwierdza mężczyzna wymijająco. - Chce dostać Sasuke w swoje ręce.

Naruto sztywnieje, kiedy wypełnia go opiekuńczy gniew.

- Dlaczego?

- Jako naczynie - wyjaśnia nieznajomy, a Naruto zaczyna rozumieć, co dokładnie oznacza określenie "człowiek małomówny". - Sasuke ma Sharingan*. Orochimaru chce kogoś opanować, żeby zyskać nieśmiertelność.

Naruto blednie, a potem mierzy mężczyznę podejrzliwie wzrokiem.

- Skąd to wiesz?

Obcy znowu wzrusza ramionami.

- Po prostu wiem.

Naruto prycha i krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie pracujesz dla Orochimaru albo coś w tym stylu?

Shinobi* tylko spogląda na niego z uniesioną brwią i Naruto rumieni się. Czuje się trochę głupio. Kimkolwiek jest, ten człowiek _naprawdę_ zranił Orochimaru całkiem poważnie (nikt nie mógłby udawać czegoś takiego - wężowaty gnojek czuł potężny ból), a poza tym pomagał Naruto od czasu misji w Kraju Fal.

- I co mam z tym zrobić? - Naruto zmienia pytanie; nie cierpi czuć się taki bezradny. - Znaczy, Sasuke został... został _ugryziony_...

- Przeklęta Pieczęć Niebios - wyjaśnia nieznajomy krótko. - Twój sensei* sobie z tym poradzi.

Naruto krzywi się z rozdrażnieniem na ten niedobór informacji, ale po chwili postanawia trochę mocniej nacisnąć rozmówcę.

- Czy... czy mam powiedzieć o tobie Kakashiemu?

Mężczyzna znowu unosi brew, jakby chciał powiedzieć "Mnie o to pytasz?"

- No co, sam nie wiem! - irytuje się nastolatek. - Jestem prawie pewny, że nikt nie powinien nam pomagać podczas egzaminu i mógłbyś mieć przez to kłopoty. Znaczy, czy ty w ogóle jesteś ninją Konohy?

Obcy przechyla głowę w bok, jakby się zastanawiał, a potem nią kręci.

- Nie, już nie.

- Więc jesteś poszukiwanym ninją! - woła Naruto oskarżycielsko.

To też zostaje poddane przemyśleniu, zanim pada odpowiedź:

- Nie, też nie do końca.

Naruto drapie się po głowie niczego nie rozumiejąc, ale wkrótce daje sobie z tym spokój, bo słuchanie wszystkich tych odpowiedzi-zagadek przyprawia go o ból głowy.

W tym momencie Sakura postanawia jęknąć z bólu i zaczyna się wiercić, jakby się budziła. Nieznajomy zwinnie wstaje.

- Już sobie idziesz? - Naruto nie może nic poradzić, że czuje się rozczarowany. - Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek o tobie wiedział, to na pewno mogę się upewnić, że Sakura-chan* ani nawet Sasuke-teme* nikomu nie powiedzą.

Ale mężczyzna znowu kręci głową.

- Powiesz im czy im nie powiesz, nic mnie to nie obchodzi. I tak nikt nie będzie w stanie mnie znaleźć.

- Czekaj! - Naruto też zrywa się na nogi. Czuje dziwny niepokój. - Zobaczę cię jeszcze?

Obcy uśmiecha się słysząc to pytanie - to pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech, jaki Naruto u niego widzi - i chociaż uśmiech jest tak mały, że prawie niezauważalny, jest też znajomy w sposób, którego Naruto nie rozumie.

Sakura porusza się za nim i Naruto zerka na nią przez ramię. Kiedy z powrotem patrzy przed siebie, mężczyzny już nie ma.

Reszta drugiego testu mija bez większych problemów. Naruto martwi się przez kilka minut potyczki z wrogą drużyną Dźwięku, bo walczy z dwoma przeciwnikami jednocześnie, podczas gdy Sakura zmaga się z trzecim, a on nie może jej uratować. Jest pod wielkim wrażeniem, kiedy jego koleżanka z drużyny jednym ruchem ścina sobie włosy i zyskuje przewagę nad suką-przeciwniczką, ale potem do walki włącza się Stonożne Brwi i drużyna Shikamaru, a później w jakiś sposób na nogi staje Sasuke, który jest bliski szaleństwa z powodu Przeklętej Pieczęci rozrastającej się na jego skórze.

Naruto jest w stanie przyznać, przynajmniej w zaciszu własnego umysłu, że zimny, bezlitosny wyraz oczu Sasuke tak jakby w cholerę go przeraża, ale Sakurze jakoś udaje się go uspokoić i trójka geninów* Dźwięku ucieka z podkulonymi ogonami zostawiając drużynie Naruto pierwszy zwój.

Zdobycie drugiego zwoju przychodzi im całkiem łatwo i Naruto ma wrażenie, że znowu przelotnie dostrzega jasnowłosego shinobi*, kiedy z pomocą przychodzi im Kabuto, ale mężczyzna się nie ujawnia, a Naruto jest zbyt uszczęśliwiony sukcesem siódmej drużyny, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać.

Ostatecznie jednak nawet słowem nie wspomina o obcym Kakashiemu ani pozostałym członkom drużyny. Mówi Kakashiemu o Przeklętej Pieczęci Niebios i o tym, że Orochimaru chce opanować Sasuke, żeby zyskać nieśmiertelność, mgliście sugerując, że wężowaty gnojek się tym przechwalał, ale to wszystko, co wyjawia.

Kakashi wygląda prawie jakby był wstrząśnięty, ale tylko ponuro kiwa głową i mówi im, że dobrze się spisali, a potem zabiera Sasuke ze sobą. Ten jeden raz Naruto nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że ich sensei* wydaje się zawsze zwracać większą uwagę na Sasuke - szczególnie, że tym razem ma naprawdę dobry powód - i ignoruje głośne zamartwianie się Sakury o ich kolegę.

Zamiast tego rozmyśla o jasnowłosym, niebieskookim mężczyźnie - wygląda na 25 do 30 lat, może jest odrobinę starszy - który, jeśli Naruto ma być szczery (a właśnie gapi się na swoje odbicie w łazienkowym lustrze), mógłby prawdopodobnie ujść za jego...

Nie pozwala sobie na kontynuowanie tej myśli. Jest przyzwyczajony do nieposiadania rodziny i polegania na sobie. Chociaż zależy mu na siódmej drużynie, to nie jest rodzina, jeszcze nie (może któregoś dnia), i lepiej - bezpieczniej - nie myśleć o takich rzeczach, szczególnie, że nawet nie zna nazwiska tego człowieka.

Więc wraca tam, gdzie są pozostali genini*, i kibicuje Sakurze i Sasuke, kiedy walczą. Jest trochę rozczarowany, kiedy nikt mu nie kibicuje podczas jego pojedynku, ale członkowie jego drużyny nie należą do osób, które robią takie rzeczy - to on jest tym okazującym entuzjazm - więc zadowala się skopaniem tyłka Kibie.

Jest bardziej niż trochę zdenerwowany, kiedy Neji prawie zabija Hinatę, i bardzo chce sprać Gaarę za tak ciężkie zranienie Lee, ale Kakashi trzyma go mocno i Naruto może tylko gotować się ze złości, kiedy druga runda egzaminu na chūnina zostaje zakończona.

**III**

Po raz trzeci Naruto spotyka tajemniczego shinobi*, który nie jest ninją Konohy, ale widać może wchodzić do wioski i wychodzić z niej, kiedy mu się podoba - jakaś jego część sądzi, że powinien to zgłosić, ale Naruto nigdy nie był kapusiem, a ten człowiek nie zrobił na razie nic poza pomaganiem mu - zaraz po tym, jak Kakashi wcisnął swojego ucznia Ebisu.

Naruto jest wkurzony i zraniony, ale mimo to się zgadza, bo nie chce uczyć się u kogoś, kto najwyraźniej nie uważa go za wartego jego czasu i wysiłku. Ebisu rzuca mu wyzwanie: Naruto ma mu uciec, a jeśli mu się uda, to Ebisu zrezygnuje ze szkolenia go.

Naruto prawie śmieje mu się w twarz. Potrafił zgubić goniących go ANBU odkąd skończył osiem lat - ten gość nie ma żadnych szans.

Sumiennie rozsyła kilka swoich Kage Bunshin*, a potem sam zmyka. Ebisu dość łatwo likwiduje klony, ale Naruto zna Konohę lepiej niż własną kieszeń i przemyka się zaułkami, schodzi do kanałów, krąży po dzielnicy czerwonych latarni, aż w końcu zawraca i kieruje się w stronę swojego nędznego mieszkanka. Przez cały ten czas ostrożnie maskuje czakrę najlepiej jak potrafi - Kakashi jednak do czegoś się przydał.

Czeka kilka minut, na wypadek gdyby Ebisu okazał się bardziej kompetentny w śledzeniu ludzi, niż Naruto uważa, ale - niespodzianka! - mężczyzna się nie pojawia.

Tym razem prycha naprawdę szyderczo i pewnie momentalnie wróciłby pędem w miejsce, gdzie ostatnio widział Kakashiego, żeby wytropić go i zażądać lepszego nauczyciela, gdyby nie zauważył znajomego blondyna opartego o drzwi jego mieszkania.

Bezwiednie rozpromienia się i uśmiecha szeroko, po czym przeskakuje po kilka stopni pędząc po schodach na spotkanie z nie-obcym.

- Cześć! - wita go entuzjastycznie, bo ma przed sobą kogoś, kto nie pozwala się widzieć nikomu poza Naruto, więc jest _jego_ tajemnicą.

Mężczyzna sprawia wrażenie lekko rozbawionego, kiedy w odpowiedzi kiwa głową.

- Wróciłeś wcześniej? - pyta.

Naruto krzywi się, a potem podskakuje, żeby usiąść na balustradzie. Praktycznie zapomina, że ten człowiek przebił Orochimaru na wylot i nawet się nie spocił i wciąż możliwe, że jest wrogiem. W nim po prostu _nie wyczuwa się_ wrogości, nie w stosunku do Naruto.

- Kakashi-sensei* jest dupkiem i oddał mnie do trenowania jakiemuś idiocie.

Mężczyzna marszczy brwi. Sprawia wrażenie skołowanego, więc Naruto wyjaśnia:

- Ten idiota, na którego skazał mnie Kakashi-sensei*, kazał mi uciekać i powiedział, że zrezygnuje z bycia moim nauczycielem, jeśli uda mi się przed nim zwiać. No to zwiałem, więc on już chyba nie jest moim nauczycielem, co, jak się tak zastanowić, zostawia mnie _bez_ nauczyciela. - Patrzy na swoje drzwi z ponurą miną. I co teraz zrobi?

- Jak? - pyta obcy-znajomy, a kiedy Naruto spogląda na niego bez zrozumienia, rozwija pytanie. - Jak mu uciekłeś?

Naruto nadyma się dumnie.

- Porozsyłałem klony dla zmyłki, a potem wykorzystałem zaułki i kanały, żeby się ulotnić.

Mężczyzna mruga przez chwilę, po czym mruczy pod nosem coś, co brzmi jak "dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem", ale Naruto nie ma czasu, żeby go o to zapytać, bo w tej samej chwili blondyn pociąga nosem i mówi prawie jakby się z nim droczył:

- Czy to dlatego tak śmierdzisz?

Naruto rumieni się i głośno protestuje, ale mężczyzna tylko śmieje się cicho i sugeruje, żeby chłopiec najpierw się wykąpał. Naruto prycha, ale robi, co mu powiedziano, a w duchu cieszy się z łatwości, z jaką się przekomarzają. Bez większego wahania wpuszcza blondyna do swojego mieszkania - gdyby shinobi* chciał go skrzywdzić, zrobiłby to w Lesie Śmierci, gdzie nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział.

Kończąc prysznic czuje zapach ramenu i kiedy wpada do malutkiej kuchni, widzi pięć kubków z jedzeniem na stole. Blondyn już je zawartość jednego z nich, a cztery pozostałe stoją po stronie krzesła Naruto. Na blacie leżą też monety w ilości wystarczającej na pokrycie kosztu wszystkich pięciu kubków.

- Możesz to zjeść za darmo - mówi Naruto i ochoczo zabiera się za jedzenie. - I możesz zjeść więcej niż jeden.

Mężczyzna tylko kręci głową i wygląda na to, że nie zamierza zabrać pieniędzy. Kiedy Naruto uparcie pcha je w jego stronę, shinobi wygina brew, a potem idzie na kompromis i chowa połowę sumy. Stalowy błysk w jego oczach mówi chłopcu, że to jedyne ustępstwo, na które blondyn jest gotowy iść.

Naruto dąsa się, ale odpuszcza, i obaj kończą posiłek w rekordowym czasie.

- Znowu odchodzisz? - Naruto jest rozczarowany, kiedy mężczyzna kieruje się ku drzwiom.

Shinobi pochyla głowę w potwierdzeniu, a potem mówi:

- Idź do miejskich gorących źródeł. Znajdziesz tam białowłosego mężczyznę siedzącego na wielkiej ropusze, najpewniej podglądającego panie. Zrób na nim wrażenie, a on uczyni cię silnym.

Naruto na chwilę opada szczęka, bo nie spodziewał się żadnej rady, ale potem rzuca się za blondynem.

- Czekaj! Czekaj! Mogę przynajmniej wiedzieć, kim jesteś?

Mężczyzna zatrzymuje się na galerii i zerka na chłopca przez ramię. Na twarzy ma kpiarski uśmiech.

- Możesz mnie nazywać Yūrei.

Naruto mruga raz i mężczyzny nie ma.

Yūrei. Duch.

Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki ten człowiek pojawia się i znika bez żadnego dźwięku, zdaniem Naruto to imię do niego pasuje, nawet jeśli jest trochę upiorne.

**IV**

Naruto nie mówi białowłosemu shinobi*, że ktoś powiedział mu, gdzie go szukać, choć szczerze mówiąc mężczyzna nie pyta, bo Naruto ostrożnie unika wspominania o Yūrei. Zgodnie ze słowami Yūrei zbokol jest zbyt zafascynowany podglądaniem kobiecej części gorących źródeł, żeby wypytywać Naruto o cokolwiek.

Ebisu pojawia się w tej samej chwili, w której Naruto perfidnie drze się na całe gardło, że jakiś zboczeniec podgląda panie, i z przyjemnością ogląda lanie, jakie kobiety sprawiają białowłosemu. Dobrze tak gnojkowi, mógł go nie ignorować.

Ebisu sprawia wrażenie rozdartego między podziwem a zakłopotaniem, kiedy biegnie na miejsce zdarzenia, ale shinobi, który wkrótce zostanie jego nauczycielem - Jiraiya, Ropuszy Mędrzec, jak się okazuje - jednym ciosem przewraca Ebisu na plecy i zanim Naruto łapie się w sytuacji zostaje porwany przez Jiraiyę na trening tuż po tym, jak pokazuje zboczonemu shinobi swoje Harem no Jutsu*.

W ciągu tego miesiąca Naruto widzi się z Yūrei jeszcze kilka razy. Mężczyzna pojawia się tylko wtedy, kiedy Naruto jest w domu, i nigdy nie zostaje na długo, choć Naruto udaje się namówić go na zabawienie u niego paru godzin.

Naturalnie Naruto jest zachwycony, kiedy Yūrei zgadza się też go trenować. Yūrei szlifuje jego celowanie, dopóki Naruto nie trafia w ruchomy cel bez namierzania. Uczy go, jak przełamywać genjitsu* niskich i średnich stopni, a najlepsze ze wszystkiego jest to, że pokazuje Naruto dwa różne ninjutsu*.

Pierwsze jest z rodzaju wietrznych, Fūton: Kamikaze*, i po tym, jak widzi zniszczoną przez Yūrei polanę, na której ćwiczą, Naruto nie traci czasu, każdą wolną chwilę poświęcając na doskonalenie tego jutsu*.

Drugie należy do ziemnych - Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu*. Nad tym też Naruto pracuje z determinacją. Możliwość ukrycia się pod ziemią sprawia wrażenie wspaniałej taktyki w przypadku konieczności unikania wrogów, a nauczenie się tej techniki przychodzi mu łatwo, bo to jutsu* ma tylko rangę C.

Yūrei udziela mu też niezwykle cennej informacji, że klony cienia mogą przekazywać swoje doświadczenia oryginałowi, dzięki czemu Naruto oszczędza naprawdę mnóstwo czasu. Nie rozumie, dlaczego Kakashi nie powiedział mu o tym wcześniej.

Ale tym, co najbardziej mu się podoba, jest fakt, że Yūrei jest _jego_. Jego tajemnicą, jego obrońcą, jego nauczycielem - jego i nikogo więcej.

Ero-sennin* jako sensei* jest w porządku - uczy Naruto chodzenia po wodzie i skupiania czakry lisiego demona i korzystania z techniki przywołań - ale nawet kiedy ma dobry dzień jest wkurzający i przed każdą jedną sesją treningową Naruto musi co najmniej przez godzinę zadręczać i błagać Jiraiyę, żeby przerwał swoje przeklęte "badania" i ruszył dalej z programem.

Yūrei z kolei nigdy nie traci ani sekundy, kiedy się zjawia, jego walki treningowe z Naruto zawsze przynoszą spodziewane efekty i Naruto staje się dzięki niemu silniejszy. Są dni, kiedy Naruto chciałby móc prosić Yūrei, żeby został jego pełnowymiarowym sensei*, ale jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się widzieć go na ulicach Konohy i choć Yūrei nigdy tego nie powiedział, a nawet twierdzi, że nie ma nic przeciwko, Naruto podejrzewa, że mógłby mu narobić problemów, gdyby zaczął o nim paplać innym ludziom.

I to nie wiedząc o nim praktycznie niczego (Yūrei pewnie nawet nie jest jego prawdziwym imieniem).

Z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu (pomijając fakt, że Yūrei go trenuje - Naruto nie jest aż tak głupi, żeby dać się przekupić fałszywym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa) Naruto po prostu mu _ufa_.

To dziwne uczucie. Czasami, kiedy Naruto zastanawia się nad tym tuż przed zaśnięciem, jego serce wypełnia ciepło na samą myśl o nowym mentorze i prawie przyjacielu.

**V**

Finały nadchodzą zdecydowanie za szybko i choć Naruto opanował wszystko, czego uczył go Ero-sennin* i do perfekcji dopracował ziemne jutsu*, które pokazał mu Yūrei, to wietrzne jutsu* nadal sprawia mu problem. W jego wykonaniu technika ma zaledwie jedną trzecią mocy, którą osiąga Yūrei, ale starszy shinobi* zapewnia go, że - jak na miesiąc praktyki - Naruto radzi sobie bardzo dobrze.

Jiraiya nie pojawia się w zasięgu jego wzroku w dniu rozpoczęcia trzeciego etapu egzaminów na chūnina*, ale Naruto to nie przeszkadza, bo kiedy wychodzi z mieszkania, staje przed nim Yūrei z tak rzadkim dla niego uśmiechem na twarzy i słowami "powodzenia, będę patrzył".

Naruto uśmiecha się szeroko i macha na pożegnanie, a potem w podskokach kieruje się ku stadionowi. Nie wie, jak Yūrei zamierza obejrzeć jego pojedynek w biały dzień przy tej całej publiczności, ale jego mentor nie należy do osób, które rzucają słowa na wiatr.

W drodze na spotkanie z innymi geninami* Konohy Naruto zauważa napięcie na twarzach niektórych jōninów*. Przegapiłby to, gdyby trening z Yūrei nie wyostrzył też jego zdolności obserwacji. Obecnie jest w stanie stwierdzić, że starsi ninja Konohy są zaniepokojeni, ale nie wie, z jakiego powodu.

Na stadionie dowiaduje się też, że mają nowego nadzorującego egzamin (Genmę Shiranui), bo poprzedni (Hayate Gekkō) został ranny podczas jakiejś misji w ostatnim miesiącu i teraz przebywa w szpitalu.

A przynajmniej tak mówią plotki.

Wita się z Zabuzą i Haku, którzy przyszli oglądać pojedynki. Zabuza mruczy coś pod nosem plus minus w kierunku Naruto - co jest w jego wykonaniu szczytem uprzejmości - ale Haku uśmiecha się do niego szeroko i chłopcy z przyjemnością rozmawiają czekając na rozpoczęcie egzaminu.

Sasuke jeszcze się nie pojawił, ale Naruto uznaje, że skoro teme* trenuje z Kakashim, to jest praktycznie przesądzone. że obaj się spóźnią.

Naruto zostaje wywołany jako pierwszy i uśmiecha się złośliwie, kiedy słyszy, że będzie walczył z Nejim. Nadęty gnojek prawi kazania o przeznaczeniu i nieudacznikach, którym przeznaczone jest bycie nieudacznikami, co tylko sprawia, że Naruto jeszcze bardziej chce mu skopać tyłek.

Hyūga jest dobry, trzeba przyznać, ale Naruto nie po to przez miesiąc trenował do utraty tchu, żeby teraz przegrać. Wysyła na Nejiego kilkadziesiąt klonów cienia i daje się trochę sponiewierać, ale potem odzyskuje równowagę i zwiększa szybkość, żeby uniknąć ciosów. Siła uderzeń Nejiego jest niczym w porównaniu do tego, jak młóci Yūrei.

Naruto współczuje starszemu chłopcu, kiedy ten pokazuje mu Pieczęć Uwięzionego Ptaka, ale nie odpuszcza i walczy tak, żeby wygrać. Przeznaczenie nie jest przecież zapisane w kamieniu. Gdyby było, Naruto nadal nie opuściłby Akademii.

Jego Kamikaze* wciąż nie jest zbyt silne, ale potrzebuje go tylko po to, żeby trochę zyskać na czasie, więc ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu widzów wywołuje trzy małe tornada i wysyła je na Nejiego. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami jego przeciwnik radzi sobie z atakiem bez problemu, a potem rzuca się na Naruto. Tylko że Naruto zdążył już zamienić się miejscami z klonem i schować pod ziemią dzięki technice ukrycia jak kret.

Wyskakuje na powierzchnię, kiedy Neji opuszcza gardę, i wykańcza przeciwnika ciosem w jego słaby punkt. Hyūga pada na ziemię bez czucia.

I Naruto nawet nie potrzebuje czakry tego przeklętego lisa. Wygrywa dzięki własnym umiejętnościom.

Sasuke jest już jednak poważnie spóźniony i Naruto czuje równocześnie wdzięczność i urazę, kiedy Sandaime* postanawia przełożyć jego pojedynek. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, spóźnialski zostały zdyskwalifikowany.

Sasuke wreszcie zjawia się z Kakashim i kiedy jego pojedynek trwa już jakiś czas, cały stadion pogrąża się w chaosie.

Kabuto nakłada na wszystkich usypiające genjutsu*, które Naruto automatycznie odpiera i cieszy się widząc, że Sakurze też się to udaje. Wydaje się jednak, że ta chora inwazja ze strony Otogakure i Sunagakure jakoś nie zaskakuje kompletnie wszystkich i Naruto nagle rozumie, dlaczego jōnini* byli wcześniej tacy dziwni.

Reakcja starszych shinobi* jest szybka i skoordynowana i wprawia atakujących ninja w osłupienie. Ale Naruto też chce się przyłożyć do sukcesu swojej wioski i Kakashi wkrótce każe jemu i Sakurze wziąć Shikamaru i razem z Pakkunem ruszyć za Sasuke.

Następne kilka godzin składa się z kawałków i fragmentów, których Naruto nie jest później w stanie złożyć w całość. Pamięta walkę z Gaarą i użycie przez Sasuke jego Przeklętej Pieczęci (co za _idiota_) i Sakurę prawie zgniecioną na śmierć, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

Ale wygrywa, beszta Gaarę, a potem na chwilę traci przytomność. Kiedy ją odzyskuje, widzi, że jego obrażenia są już prawie wyleczone (żadne zaskoczenie), Gaary też, ale jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy okazuje się, że Sasuke i Sakura też zdrowieją.

Przestaje się dziwić, kiedy wyczuwa w powietrzu odrobinę czakry Yūrei i zauważa mignięcie jasnożółtych włosów między liśćmi nad sobą.

Po powrocie do Konohy Naruto pędzi do szpitala słysząc, że Sandaime* został ranny. Niezauważony prawie przez nikogo wślizguje się do środka przez system wentylacyjny i podsłuchuje garstkę shinobi* plotkujących na temat ostatnich wydarzeń.

_Słyszeliście? Tylko dzięki Gekkō-san byliśmy gotowi na tą inwazję. Podsłuchał rozmowę między szpiegiem a ninja z Suny_, mruczy jeden z jōninów*.

_Słyszeliście?_, odpowiada drugi. _Ktoś wtrącił się w ostatniej chwili, tuż przed tym, jak Gekkō-san został zabity przez tego ninję z Suny. Nie żyłby, gdyby nie ta interwencja. A potem ta sama osoba podrzuciła obu do szpitala. Gekkō-san nie widział, kto go uratował, ale tylko dzięki temu mógł ostrzec Hokage*._

_Inoichi-sama wymazał wspomnienie tego ninja z Suny zanim go wypuścili_, wyjawia ochoczo trzeci jōnin*. _Gdyby nie to, Orochimaru wiedziałby, że jesteśmy gotowi do kontrataku._

_Słyszałem, że ten sam ktoś, kto pomógł Gekkō-san, przyłożył pieczęć na Orochimaru i zdołał zablokować jego technikę nieczystej reinkarnacji świata_, mówi znowu pierwszy shinobi przyciszonym głosem.

_Gdyby nie ta pieczęć, Sandaime* nie miałby szans na przeżycie_, zauważa drugi.

_Dlaczego ten, kto to wszystko zrobił, nie pokaże się?_, dziwi się trzeci. _Bez wątpienia zostałby sowicie wynagrodzony._

Naruto to wystarcza, więc wyczołguje się z kryjówki i zaczyna pomagać przy sprzątaniu. Wspomina przy tym Las Śmierci i Yūrei atakującego Orochimaru tą kulą czakry. Jego mentor musiał przyłożyć tą pieczęć właśnie wtedy.

Ale jak? Czy Yūrei już wcześniej słyszał o tym jutsu* reinkarnacji i postanowił je zapieczętować na wszelki wypadek?

Naruto pędzi do domu, kiedy tylko jeden ze starszych ninja odsyła go i mówi, żeby odpoczął. Wpada do mieszkania i rzuca się na Yūrei, który siedzi na jego starej kanapie, żeby go objąć.

Nie zadaje żadnych pytań, bo wie, że Yūrei nie lubi na nie odpowiadać, ale nie lubi też kłamać, więc tylko gorąco dziękuje swojemu opiekunowi za uratowanie jiji*.

Yūrei drapie się po potylicy z lekko zawstydzoną miną, a potem każe Naruto wziąć prysznic. Naruto wypełnia polecenie, a kiedy wykąpany wraca do kuchni, znajduje na stole smażony ryż z jajkiem i keczupem na wierzchu i Yūrei zostaje z nim przez _trzy_ godziny, aż w końcu kładzie Naruto do łóżka i chłopiec myśli, że pomimo tej całej inwazji to był jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w jego życiu.

**VI**

Trzy dni później Naruto zostaje wezwany do gabinetu Hokage*, gdzie Sandaime* znowu siedzi za swoim biurkiem. Staruszek jest trochę blady i ma zabandażowaną rękę i pewnie mnóstwo innych miejsc pod ubraniem, ale Naruto wie, że mógłby wyglądać znacznie gorzej.

Ku swojemu niebotycznemu zdumieniu Naruto - wraz z Shikamaru - zostaje tego dnia promowany na chūnina*. Starszy pan uśmiecha się do niego przez chwilę z czułością i dumą, a Naruto czuje, jak serce mu rośnie.

Wychodzi z gabinetu razem z Shikamaru i jest tylko trochę zazdrosny, kiedy zauważa, że na leniwego nastolatka czeka cała drużyna.

Zdaniem Naruto Shikamaru zawsze był zbyt spostrzegawczy i tak samo jest teraz. Kolega z Akademii przypatruje mu się przez chwilę, potem rozgląda się po poczekalni, aż w końcu wzdycha:

- Możesz iść świętować z nami. Nie narzekaj - dodaje, kiedy Naruto otwiera usta, żeby się sprzeciwić, bo uważa świętowanie z własną drużyną za bardzo ważną rzecz, do której nikt z zewnątrz nie powinien się mieszać. - Za duży kłopot, żeby tego słuchać. Idziesz z nami.

I tyle. Ino prycha, kiedy go widzi, ale nie jest wobec niego nawet w przybliżeniu tak oziębła, jak była za czasów Akademii. Chōji tylko uśmiecha się do niego dobrodusznie, a Asuma wita go ze szczerym zadowoleniem.

Więc Naruto idzie z nimi i okazuje się, że świetnie się bawi, kiedy wraz z Chōjim opróżniają portfel Asumy, a Ino upiera się przy swojej diecie, chociaż przekonują ją, że powinna zjeść więcej, a Asuma lamentuje, że jest spłukany, a Shikamaru mówi im wszystkim, że są takim kłopotem, że szkoda słów.

Pod koniec dnia, po pożegnaniu z dziesiątą drużyną, Naruto pragnie z odrobiną smutku, żeby siódma drużyna mogła być choć trochę podobna.

Ale szybko o tym zapomina, bo okazuje się, że w jego mieszkaniu czeka Yūrei, który jakoś zdążył się już dowiedzieć o promocji Naruto i wszystko wokół pokrywa cholerne _confetti_, a na ławie czeka prezent owinięty pomarańczowym papierem.

Naruto wybałusza oczy, a potem wybucha śmiechem, bo _Yūrei_ też jest cały w confetti. Mężczyzna pewnie próbował udekorować mieszkanie i coś mu _trochę_ nie wyszło, ale najzabawniejsze jest to, że Naruto nigdy wcześniej nie widział na twarzy swojego mentora tak zdegustowanej i zawstydzonej miny.

Za karę dostaje po głowie, ale nic nie jest w stanie zepsuć mu humoru, szczególnie kiedy ostrożnie odpakowuje prezent, którym okazuje się być nowiutka para ostrzy czakry. Ostrza są gładkie, ale paskudnie wygięte, zupełnie jak małe kosy. Zakłada się je na palce jak kastety, co doskonale odpowiada jego stylowi walki wręcz. Naruto nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak się czegoś takiego używa, ale ostrza z miejsca stają się jego ulubioną bronią.

- Zacznę cię uczyć obchodzenia się z nimi, kiedy wrócisz - obiecuje Yūrei.

Naruto odkłada prezent na stolik nocny przed pójściem do łóżka. Nie wie, co Yūrei miał na myśli mówiąc "kiedy wrócisz", dopóki następnego dnia nie odwiedza go Jiraiya, który mówi, że obaj mają do wykonania ważną misję daleko od wioski.

Czasami Naruto zastanawia się, czy Yūrei potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość.

**VII**

Naruto znowu nie widzi Yūrei przez kilka tygodni. Sandaime*, choć nadal cieszy się życiem, ogłasza, że przechodzi na emeryturę, i bez dalszej zwłoki wysyła Jiraiyę wraz z Naruto po jakiegoś starego babsztyla nazywanego Tsunade.

Śmieszne, jak bardzo brakuje Naruto obecności Yūrei - do tego stopnia, że chłopiec martwi się nawet, że po powrocie do Konohy mężczyzna już go nie odwiedzi. Jiraiya zauważa, jak nietypowo ponury jest Naruto i (zapewne sądząc, że to z powodu tęsknoty za domem albo innej równie głupiej rzeczy) próbuje go podnieść na duchu ofertą nauczenia go Rasengana*.

Naruto szybko się orientuje, że ten Rasengan* wygląda dokładnie jak jutsu*, którym Yūrei zranił Orochimaru całe tygodnie temu w Lesie Śmierci. Zatrzymuje to jednak dla siebie i z zapałem pracuje nad opanowaniem techniki. Stawką jest przecież nowy Hokage*, nie wspominając już o tym, że chłopiec nie może doczekać się powrotu do domu i wypróbowania nowego ataku przeciwko Rasenganowi* Yūrei.

W międzyczasie Jiraiya mimochodem podpytuje go, kiedy nauczył się technik wiatru i ziemi, które wykorzystał podczas egzaminu na chūnina*. Naruto spokojnie odpowiada, że od czasu zakończenia drugiego etapu egzaminów czytał różne zwoje w archiwach biblioteki. To nie jest do końca kłamstwo - naprawdę czytał różne zwoje, ale zwykle przynosił mu je Yūrei.

Jiraiya kwituje to krótkim "hmmm" i więcej nic na ten temat nie mówi, ale Naruto nie potrafi ocenić, czy nauczyciel uwierzył w jego półprawdę.

Kilka dni później _znowu_ pojawia się Orochimaru - naprawdę, czy ten gnojek nie ma nic lepszego do roboty? - wraz z Kabuto, ale tym razem Naruto bez wahania się odpłaca i trafia doskonałym Rasenganem* prosto w brzuch zdradzieckiego medyka.

W następnej chwili okazuje się, że chłopiec jest zbyt poważnie ranny, żeby dalej się bić, ale Tsunade zaczyna go leczyć zanim sama rzuca się do walki i Naruto jest całkowicie zadowolony, że może oglądać dziwną bitwę Sanninów* i wezwanych przez nich zwierząt.

Wydaje się jednak, że Orochimaru bardzo chce dopaść Naruto. Kiedy mu się udaje, ze złością żąda, żeby chłopiec powiedział mu, "kto zaatakował go w lesie". Naruto nic nie mówi i tylko dziękuje Kami*, że Tsunade i Jiraiya są zbyt zajęci walką z Mandą, żeby słyszeć pytanie Orochimaru.

Pokonanie Orochimaru, a przynajmniej przepędzenie go i jego paskudnego sługusa, nie trwa już długo i cała czwórka wkrótce znowu wyrusza w drogę.

Shizune pyta, dlaczego Naruto wydaje się tak bardzo pragnąć, żeby szli jak najszybciej. Jiraiya śmieje się i odpowiada, że chłopiec po prostu tęskni za domem i nie miał humoru prawie cały czas odkąd opuścili Konohę.

Naruto głośno zaprzecza i wdaje się w kłótnię z Tsunade i Jiraiyą, ale ostatecznie pozwala im myśleć, co chcą, bez większych pretensji - w końcu tęsknota za domem oznacza tęsknotę za czymś, co zostawiło się w domu, a Naruto nie może powiedzieć, żeby to była nieprawda.

**VIII**

Zgodnie z danym słowem Yūrei od razu rozpoczyna trening Naruto z jego nowymi ostrzami czakry, a przy okazji uczy go kilku kolejnych jutsu*. Idzie im jak po grudzie, szczególnie, że Naruto musi nie tylko nauczyć się walczyć nieznaną wcześniej bronią, ale przede wszystkim musi umieć zasilać ostrza swoją normalną czakrą.

- Któregoś dnia - mówi mu Yūrei podczas jednej z krótkich przerw w treningu - nauczysz się, jak napełniać je czakrą powiązaną z technikami wiatru.

- Nie mogę zrobić tego już teraz? - pyta Naruto, bo czakra wiatru brzmi nieskończenie bardziej odlotowo niż zwykła przeciętna czakra.

Yūrei uśmiecha się ledwie zauważalnie.

- Nadal masz przed sobą daleką drogę, zanim zdołasz to zrobić, dzieciaku.

- Nie jestem dzieciakiem. Jestem teraz chūninem*! - parska Naruto.

Yūrei śmieje się i Naruto jest zadowolony, jak zawsze w takich przypadkach, bo jego mentor śmieje się bardzo rzadko.

- Jesteś porywczy i lekkomyślny, i jeszcze nie przestałeś być karzełkiem, nie wspominając już o tym, że masz dwanaście lat. Wciąż jesteś dzieciakiem.

Naruto pokazuje mu język, a potem skacze na równe nogi.

- Zmierz się znowu ze mną na Rasengany*! Trenowałem!

Yūrei wzdycha, ale też wstaje. Rozstawione przez starszego ninję osłony zapewniają prywatność i nie pozwalają osobom z zewnątrz wyczuwać wybuchów czakry, więc Naruto może walczyć tak wariacko, jak ma ochotę, bez obawy, że przyciągnie czyjąś uwagę.

**IX**

Naruto biegnie w stronę Sasuke z Rasenganem*, a Sasuke rzuca się na Naruto z Chidori*. Sakura krzyczy do nich z boku, żeby przestali, ale Naruto nie może przestać, bo w oczach Sasuke widzi desperację ukrytą za złością i urazą. Bardziej zrani Sasuke, jeśli się zatrzyma, nie wspominając już o tym, że powstrzymanie się od ataku w tym momencie najpewniej go zabije.

W następnej chwili zjawia się Kakashi, łapie Naruto i Sasuke za ręce i rzuca nimi w dwa przeciwległe zbiorniki z deszczówką, po czym zabiera Sasuke, żeby porozmawiać z nim na osobności. Naruto patrzy za nimi ze złością, a potem próbuje pocieszyć Sakurę, która nadal jest bardzo blada.

Później, kiedy je kolację z Yūrei, narzeka:

- Kakashi-sensei* zawsze staje po stronie Sasuke. I co jest w nim takiego wspaniałego? _To ja_ zostałem chūninem*. Poza tym jesteśmy czteroosobową drużyną. Dlaczego Kakashi-sensei spędza tyle czasu z Sasuke-teme*?

Nastaje długa chwila ciszy, ale akurat kiedy Naruto dochodzi do wniosku, że na to pytanie Yūrei też mu nie odpowie, słyszy ciche:

- On się boi.

Naruto mruga ze zdziwieniem.

- Kto? Kakashi-sensei? Czemu?

Yūrei pochyla głowę nad swoją herbatą.

- Pozwól, że zadam ci pytanie: czego Sasuke obecnie pragnie najbardziej?

Naruto otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć: "Stać się silniejszym", ale to nie do końca prawda, bo Naruto też chce stać się silniejszy, tylko że on chce się stać silniejszy _dlatego_, że chce zostać Hokage* i dzięki temu stać się tak silny, że będzie w stanie obronić ludzi, na których mu zależy.

A że jest chyba osobą, która zna Sasuke lepiej niż większość - zawsze tak było - to po zastanowieniu dochodzi do wniosku, że jego kolega z drużyny chce się stać silniejszy, bo chce...

- Zemsty - mówi w końcu, przypominając sobie ich pierwszy dzień w roli członków siódmej drużyny i czując, jak ówczesne słowa Sasuke budzą w nim dreszcz. - On chce zemsty. Chce zabić swojego brata.

Yūrei ponuro kiwa głową.

- Jest takie powiedzenie: zanim wyruszysz w podróż po zemstę, wykop dwa groby.

Naruto ogarnia lodowate zimno.

- Kakashi się boi - ciągnie Yūrei prawie hipnotycznym szeptem. - Boi się tego, czym może stać się Sasuke, boi się tego, co będzie w stanie zrobić, co będzie w stanie _poświęcić_, po to, żeby zyskać umiejętności potrzebne do dokonania tej jego zemsty. - Klepie się palcem w szyję dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie u Sasuke jest Przeklęta Pieczęć. - Orochimaru dał mu posmakować potęgi, nieważne jak bardzo spaczonej. A Sasuke... cóż, Sasuke może przyjąć jego propozycję. Twój sensei to widzi, więc stara się jak może, żeby zawrócić Sasuke na prostą ścieżkę, że tak powiem. - Uśmiecha się raczej gorzko. - Nie zwraca tak wielkiej uwagi na waszą dwójkę, bo to Sasuke jest problematycznym dzieckiem. Sakura jest w tej chwili o wiele za słaba, żeby kogokolwiek poważnie skrzywdzić, nie wspominając o tym, że ma naprawdę dobre serce. A ty, Naruto, ty masz swoje przekonania i jesteś im wierny bez względu na wszystko. Twój kręgosłup moralny jest mocniejszy, niż Sasuke kiedykolwiek będzie. To Sasuke ma jednocześnie możliwości i motywację do zbłądzenia i tego właśnie boi się Kakashi. To nie jest w porządku, bynajmniej, i nie próbuję go usprawiedliwiać, ale Kakashi naprawdę robi wszystko, co w jego mocy.

Naruto z trudem przełyka ślinę.

- Ale... Ale Sasuke nigdy by nie... - Przerywa, bo pamięta wyraz oczu kolegi i _wie_, że Sasuke by to zrobił. - No to go powstrzymam! - ogłasza zdecydowanie, uderzając pięścią w stół dla podkreślenia swoich słów. - Jak tylko będzie próbował uciec do Orochimaru, żeby stać się silniejszym, skopię mu dupę i zaciągnę go z powrotem do wioski!

Minie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim Naruto zdoła zrozumieć, dlaczego Yūrei wygląda w tej chwili na tak bardzo zasmuconego.

**X**

- DLACZEGO GO NIE ZATRZYMAŁEŚ?! - wrzeszczy Naruto, gdy tylko wraca do swojego mieszkania po tym, jak wypuszczają go ze szpitala. - WIEDZIAŁEŚ, PRAWDA?! WIEDZIAŁEŚ, ŻE TAK SIĘ STANIE! WIEDZIAŁEŚ, ŻE SASUKE ODEJDZIE!

Yūrei siedzi tylko spokojnie przy stole i czeka cierpliwie, aż Naruto się wykrzyczy. Naruto tego nienawidzi.

Sasuke opuścił wioskę w środku nocy, a Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chōji i Neji ruszyli za nim, ale natknęli się na czwórkę ninja z Dźwięku. Naruto zostawił ich z wrogimi shinobi, a sam pobiegł przodem, tylko że zatrzymał go Kimimaro, który walczył z nim do chwili, kiedy pojawili się Lee, Haku i nawet Zabuza i powiedzieli mu, żeby pędził dalej.

Naruto usłuchał i starł się z Sasuke w Dolinie Końca, Rasengan* przeciwko Chidori*, Kyūbi przeciwko Przeklętej Pieczęci.

Ostatecznie zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie byłby w stanie tak po prostu zabić Sasuke ani nawet śmiertelnie go zranić, ale najwyraźniej Sasuke był. Chidori jego kolegi z drużyny wbiłoby mu się prosto w brzuch, gdyby znajoma chakra wiatru nie wtrąciła się dokładnie w tym momencie, nie otoczyła jego ciała i nie osłoniła go przed najgorszym.

Naruto udało się jednak zadrapać ochraniacz na czole Sasuke i ostatnim, co zobaczył, zanim stracił przytomność, była uraza w oczach kolegi. Ten kretyn pewnie uznał, że chakra wiatru należała do Naruto.

A potem obudził się w szpitalu, wszyscy jego towarzysze okazali się ciężko ranni, a Sasuke nie było.

I jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to że Yūrei wiedział.

- Dlaczego go nie zatrzymałeś? - Naruto zadaje ostatnie pytanie po części ze złością, a po części z beznadziejnym smutkiem.

- A co twoim zdaniem miałbym zrobić? - pyta Yūrei spokojnie. - Zaciągnąć go z powrotem do wioski? A potem co? Czekać, aż znowu ucieknie, i znowu sprowadzić go z powrotem? I właściwie ile razy mam to robić, zanim Rada wreszcie skaże go na śmierć? Jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze nie wyznaczyli nagrody za jego głowę, jest fakt, że Sasuke jest jednym z nielicznych Uchiha, jacy jeszcze żyją, i jedynym, który zgodnie z ich nadzieją może jeszcze kiedyś wrócić do wioski.

- Mogłeś sprowadzić go z powrotem! - upiera się Naruto ignorując logikę wypowiedzi mentora. - A potem Sakura-chan* i ja moglibyśmy z nim porozmawiać! Wybilibyśmy mu z głowy ucieczkę do Orochimaru!

- Jesteś zbyt naiwny! - krzyczy Yūrei i Naruto wzdryga się, bo nigdy wcześniej jego nauczyciel nawet nie podniósł głosu. - Słowa w niczym nie pomogą. Na chwilę obecną Sasuke uważa cię za swego rywala, ale poza tobą nie istnieje nikt inny równy mu siłą i Sasuke w to wierzy, mimo całej swojej arogancji. Nie sądzi, że jest w stanie znaleźć wystarczającą moc, gdyby pozostał w Konoha, więc odszedł, i żadne mówienie, błaganie ani kłócenie się nie sprawi, że zmieni zdanie. - Pochyla się do przodu i patrzy na Naruto oczami zimnymi jak stal. - To, co musisz teraz zrobić, to stać się silniejszy. Walczyłeś z Sasuke i straciłeś przytomność, choć zablokowałem większość Chidori, i Sasuke uważa to za swoje zwycięstwo. Więc musisz stać się silniejszy, zresztą nie tylko ty, ale każdy jeden z twoich rówieśników, jeśli chcecie go odzyskać, a później musicie działać razem, żeby sprowadzić go z powrotem do wioski. Czyny przemawiają głośniej niż słowa. _Pokażcie mu_, że bycie częścią Konohy da mu tyle siły, ile będzie mu potrzebne.

Naruto wie, że jego mentor ma rację, ale nadal nie jest w nastroju do słuchania, rozumienia i akceptowania, więc ucieka z do swojego pokoju i z premedytacją zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, choć czuje się w tym momencie jak dziecko, które dostało napadu złości.

Rzuca się na łóżko i zagrzebuje w kocach. Jedyne, czego teraz pragnie, to zapomnieć o szambie, jakim siódma drużyna stała się w ciągu ostatniej doby.

**XI**

Naruto nie widzi Yūrei przez następnych kilka miesięcy i z każdym mijającym dniem martwi się coraz bardziej, że jego mentor już nie wróci. Od czasu pierwszej misji rangi A w kraju Fal - która wydaje się być odległa o całe wieki - Yūrei nie pokazywał się najdłużej przez parę tygodni i było to wtedy, kiedy Naruto poszedł z Jiraiyą po Tsunade.

Ma jednak inne zajęcia w tym czasie, jak misja do Otogakure w nadziei znalezienia Sasuke, kolejna potyczka z Mizukim, jak również kilka innych misji w różnych zakątkach kontynentu.

Słyszy też nowiny i plotki o laboratoriach, które pojawiają się znienacka w postaci spalonych do gołej ziemi resztek, zawierających dowody działalności Orochimaru.

A potem Jiraiya proponuje dwu i pół roczną wędrówkę połączoną z treningiem. Naruto zgadza się z entuzjazmem, choć jednocześnie prosi Ropuszego Mędrca o tydzień zwłoki przed wyruszeniem w drogę. Jiraiya sprawia wrażenie lekko zaskoczonego, ale dość łatwo się zgadza i wraca do domów kąpielowych, żeby przeprowadzić więcej swoich badań.

Naruto spędza teraz połowę czasu w domu, a przez resztę albo biega po wiosce w nadziei, że wpadnie na swojego mentora, albo doskonali się w używaniu ostrz czakry na polu treningowym. Minęły cztery miesiące, prawie pięć, i już się nie martwi - boi się.

Co będzie, jeśli zdenerwował Yūrei na tyle, że mężczyzna nie chce mieć z nim już nic do czynienia? Co będzie, jeśli więcej go nie zobaczy i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek mu powie, będzie to, co powiedział w głupiej złości?

- Przepraszam - mówi do powietrza w swoim mieszkaniu dzień przed wyruszeniem w drogę z Jiraiyą. - Pewnie, że miałeś rację, Byłem po prostu wściekły.

Oczywiście nikt mu nie odpowiada i Naruto pakuje się z ciężkim sercem, a potem idzie spać.

Nie pamięta chwili, w której zasnął, ale budzi się nagle, kiedy jego nos wyczuwa zapach krwi i znajomą obecność w mieszkaniu.

Wypada z łóżka zaplątany w koce i biegnie do łazienki, gdzie woń krwi jest najsilniejsza.

I widzi tam Yūrei opatrującego gazą krwawiącą ranę na ramieniu, wyglądającego, jakby nigdy nie opuścił mieszkania. Zanim może się powstrzymać, Naruto rzuca się do przodu i obejmuje zaskoczonego mentora w pasie.

Dwadzieścia minut później Naruto nadal trochę pociąga nosem, a Yūrei wciąż przeprasza, że go zmartwił (nie _wystraszył_, do diaska).

- Badałem pewne sprawy - wyjaśnia Yūrei, prostując zranioną rękę. - Zajęło mi to więcej czasu, niż sądziłem, że zajmie.

- Zostałeś ranny! - zarzuca mu Naruto. - Jesteś za silny, żeby zostać rannym!

Yūrei śmieje się cicho.

- Byłem nieostrożny. Wpadłem w pułapkę, kiedy opuszczałem jedno z laboratoriów Orochimaru.

Naruto szeroko otwiera oczy.

- To ty niszczysz laboratoria tego wężowatego gnojka!

Yūrei robi wyraźnie zadowoloną minę.

- Wieści dotarły więc do Konohy? Słyszałeś coś więcej na ten temat? Czy ktokolwiek zamierza coś z tym zrobić?

Naruto kręci głową.

- Ero-sennin* mi mówił, że baa-chan* nie zamierza się wtrącać, skoro ty... skoro _ktoś_ robi im przysługę. Ale możliwe, że wyśle ludzi, żeby zbadali tą sprawę, i wcześniej albo później może nawet spróbować się z tobą skontaktować, żeby dowiedzieć się, komu jesteś lojalny.

Yūrei przytakuje z namysłem, a potem ostro patrzy na Naruto.

- Wiesz, chyba nigdy nie dałem ci konkretnego powodu, żebyś mógł mi zaufać, a skoro technicznie nie należę do Konohy, to dopuszczasz się zdrady, przekazując mi informacje.

Naruto spogląda na niego z miną, na jaką zasługują jego słowa.

- To nieważne, ufam ci. Od czasu, kiedy się pojawiłeś, tylko mi pomagasz. Poza tym to, co ci powiedziałem, wiedzą praktycznie wszyscy w wiosce. Gdybyś nie usłyszał tego ode mnie, usłyszałbyś to od kogoś innego.

Yūrei unosi brew.

- Mógłbym planować zniszczyć Konohę dzięki zbliżeniu się do ciebie.

Naruto krzyżuje ręce na piersi i uważnie przygląda się swojemu mentorowi.

- Nie sądzę, żebyś to zrobił - mówi powoli. - Trenujesz mnie poważnie, choć nie musisz. Mógłbyś mnie nauczyć samych technik niskiego poziomu, ale tego nie robisz. I nie musiałeś mi kupić tych ostrz czakry. I nie musiałeś ratować Haku. I nie musiałeś leczyć Sasuke i Sakura-chan* po tym, jak pobił ich Gaara. I nie musiałeś ratować tego gościa, egzaminatora, ani jiji*, jeśli już o tym mowa. I...

- Dobrze, dobrze, zrozumiałem. - Yūrei wygląda na rozbawionego. - Wróciłem, żeby się z tobą pożegnać. Wyruszasz dzisiaj w podróż z Ero-senninem, prawda?

Naruto rozpogadza się i uśmiecha szeroko, częściowo dlatego, że Yūrei jest jedyną osobą poza nim samym, która nazywa Jiraiyę w ten sposób, a potem biegnie po swój bagaż. Zjada pięć kubków ramenu, przez cały ten czas opowiadając o misjach, które wypełnił podczas nieobecności Yūrei.

- Czy... - Drapie się po głowie z zakłopotaniem. - Czy będziesz szedł za nami? A może nie zobaczę cię przez dwa i pół roku?

- Och, zobaczysz mnie - zapewnia Yūrei. Opiera się bokiem o framugę, kiedy Naruto zakłada sandały. - Nie kiedy Ero-sennin będzie w pobliżu, ale wpadnę od czasu do czas sprawdzić, jak sobie radzisz. Pamiętaj katy, które ci pokazałem, i pracuj dalej nad technikami. Wyproś od Jirayi sparing z użyciem twoich ostrz czakry.

Naruto z radością kiwa głową, ale kiedy staje na schodach, zatrzymuje się.

- Yūrei-san*?

- Hm? - Yūrei pytająco przechyla głowę w bok.

- Dlaczego ja? - wypala Naruto dopóki ma odwagę. Zawsze chciał zadać to pytanie, odkąd Yūrei zapuścił korzenie w jego życiu. - Dlaczego wybrałeś mnie do trenowania?

Yūrei patrzy na niego długą chwilę, a Naruto wykorzystuje ten czas, żeby - po raz kolejny - przyjrzeć się jasnym włosom i niebieskim oczom, tak bardzo podobnym do jego, pod każdym względem. Trochę za młody, żeby być jego ojcem (zresztą Naruto ma swoje podejrzenia w tej kwestii - trudno ich nie mieć za każdym razem, kiedy się widzi pomnik Hokage*), więc może jest stryjem? Kuzynem? Za stary, żeby być jego bratem.

- Dlatego, że dostrzegam twój potencjał - odpowiada w końcu Yūrei i Naruto jest trochę rozczarowany. - Dlatego, że wiem, jak silny możesz się stać dzięki odpowiedniemu treningowi. Dlatego, ze szanuję twoje marzenia i ideały.

Naruto lekko marszczy brwi, choć wbrew sobie jest zadowolony.

- To jedyne powody? - pyta.

Yūrei macha ręką.

- Są jeszcze dwa. Któregoś dnia ci je zdradzę.

Yūrei nigdy nie złamał obietnicy, więc Naruto kiwa głową.

- Trzymam cię za słowo.

**XII**

Naruto doskonale się bawi podczas tych dwóch i pół lat spędzonych w drodze. Poznaje nowe miejsca i nowych ludzi, Jiraiya uczy go nowych jutsu* w większość dni, a Yūrei w niektóre noce.

Ero-sennin* jest zaskoczony, kiedy Naruto prosi o sparing i wymachuje przy tym swoimi ostrzami czakry, ale zgadza się z błyskiem ciekawości w oczach. Fakt, że Naruto potrafi zasilić broń czakrą, przyprawia Jiraiyę o wstrząs i chłopiec jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony.

Nie jest już tak zadowolony, kiedy kilka nocy później Jiraiya - co dość zdumiewające - _nie śpi_ w łóżku jakiejś kobiety, tylko przygotowuje do snu drugie posłanie w ich wspólnym pokoju.

Oczywiście Naruto momentalnie nabiera podejrzeń.

- Tak więc - Jiraiya odzywa się dokładnie w momencie, w którym Naruto wskakuje do łóżka - całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz z tymi twoimi ostrzami czakry. Skąd je wziąłeś?

Naruto już to wszystko przemyślał i na wszelki wypadek obgadał z Yūrei, który powiedział mu, że przybrał wygląd trudnego do zidentyfikowania shinobi*, zanim wszedł do sklepu.

- Zostały zrobione na zamówienie w warsztacie ojca Tenten. A co?

Jiraiya nonszalancko wzrusza ramionami.

- Tak tylko pytam, z ciekawości. Gdzie nauczyłeś się ich używać?

Na to Naruto też się przygotował. Może i jest paranoikiem, ale wolałby, żeby Yūrei nie miał żadnych kłopotów, szczególnie z jego winy.

- Sam się nauczyłem, ale widziałem też, jak Asuma-sensei* ćwiczy z własnymi ostrzami czakry, więc próbowałem go naśladować.

Jiraiya milczy długą chwilę i Naruto nie może nic poradzić na to, że zaczyna wiercić się ze zdenerwowania, ale ukrywa to, udając, że układa koce i poduszkę. Cisza przeciąga się zbyt długo i chłopiec czuje się zmuszony unieść wzrok.

Z trudem udaje mu się zachować na twarzy minę lekko zdziwionej niewinności, kiedy napotyka ostre spojrzenie ciemnoszarych oczu. Chyba nareszcie rozumie, dlaczego właściwie Jiraiya jest znany jako jeden z trzech Sanninów*.

- Wiesz, że możesz mi ufać, prawda, Naruto? - pyta mężczyzna. Naruto nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak poważnym.

Naśladuje Yūrei i unosi brew, maskując w ten sposób niepokój, a może nawet coś w rodzaju poczucia winy.

- O co ci chodzi, Ero-senninie?

Zauważa w oczach Jiraiyi błysk rozczarowania, ale zaraz potem Sannin wzdycha głęboko i macha ręką. Powraca jego maska beztroskiego zboczeńca.

- Nieważne. Idź spać, dzieciaku. Jutro czeka nas długi dzień.

Naruto odwraca się twarzą do ściany, ale niewiele śpi tej nocy.

**XIII**

- Myślisz, że nic by się nie stało, gdybym opowiedział o tobie Jiraiyi? - pyta Naruto dwa tygodnie później, kiedy Yūrei wpada z wizytą. Siedzą na dachu hotelu, w którym Naruto zatrzymał się z Jiraiyą tym razem, choć przeklętego zboczeńca teraz tam nie ma, bo poszedł do pobliskiego baru podrywać kolejną dziunię.

Yūrei zerka na niego, bezmyślnie wodząc po pieczęciach w powietrzu - Naruto próbuje go naśladować.

- Chcesz tego?

Naruto waha się przez chwilę, a potem przytakuje.

- No, tak trochę. Fakt, on jest nieuleczalnym zbokolem. Nigdy nie przestanie nim być, o ile nie spiknie się z babcią, ale wciąż jest moim nauczycielem i jest jedyną osobą, z wyjątkiem ciebie, która się mną w ogóle zainteresowała i naprawdę mnie trenuje.

Yūrei kiwa głową, ale się nie odzywa.

Naruto mówi dalej, bo Yūrei nie powiedział nie, ale nie powiedział też tak.

- I miał na twarzy taką strasznie poważną minę jednej nocy, normalnie prawie się wystraszyłem. Spytał mnie wtedy, czy wiem, że mogę mu ufać. I teraz czuję się winny.

- Hm... - mruczy Yūrei wymijająco. - Cóż, na samym początku powiedziałem ci, że możesz o mnie powiedzieć, komu tylko zechcesz.

- Bo i tak cię nie złapią? - Nawet teraz Naruto nadal się zastanawia, jakim cudem Yūrei wślizguje się do wioski i wyślizguje się z niej tak, że nikt o tym nie wie. Strażnicy trzymający wartę muszą być kompletnie do niczego, choć nawet on nie znalazł jeszcze takiego sposobu.

- Właśnie tak - zgadza się Yūrei z dziwnym uśmiechem. - Nigdy mnie nie złapią.

- To powiem o tobie najpierw jemu - proponuje Naruto. - To nie znaczy, że musisz się z nim spotkać czy coś. Choć pewnie się zmartwi bezpieczeństwem Konohy, kiedy zrozumie, że możesz się tam dostać jak...

Nie kończy, ale Yūrei go wyręcza z miną pełną ironii:

- Duch?

Naruto uśmiecha się z zakłopotaniem.

- No. Czy Yūrei to w ogóle twoje prawdziwe imię?

- Prawdziwe imię to takie, które uznajesz za własne - odpowiada Yūrei lekkim tonem. - Ale nie, to nie jest imię nadane mi przez rodziców.

- A kiedyś mi _powiesz_, jakie ono jest? - dąsa się Naruto.

- Może. - Yūrei wzrusza ramionami, a potem wlepia wzrok w księżyc. - Wiesz, Jiraiya ma własne tajemnice dotyczące ciebie.

Naruto mruży oczy.

- Naprawdę?

- O tak. On dokładnie wie, kim jesteś. Znał nawet twoich rodziców.

Naruto drętwieje.

- Moich rodziców? Czy _ty_ znasz moich rodziców?

Yūrei mruczy twierdząco, ale mówi:

- Chociaż może lepiej by było, gdyby to ten zboczeniec ci powiedział. Jest twoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Naruto czuje, jak opada mu szczęka. Drobną cząstką umysłu zauważa, że oczy Yūrei jakby się z niego śmiały.

- Moim... moim _ojcem chrzestnym_?! O mój boże, co sobie moi rodzice myśleli?!

Yūrei chichocze na dźwięk jego okrzyku.

- Spytaj Jiraiyę. Z drugiej strony, powinieneś się domyślić, kim jest twój staruszek.

Naruto kompletnie nieruchomieje. Yūrei zawsze jakby wiedział, co chłopiec myśli.

- Znaczy, że mam rację? Mój tata... mój tata to... - jego głos automatycznie cichnie do szeptu - Yondaime*?

Yūrei uśmiecha się.

- Trafiłeś za pierwszym razem. Ale wystarczy tych rewelacji na dzisiaj. Idź spytać Ero-sennina* o więcej, jeśli nadal jesteś ciekawy.

Naruto zgadza się niechętnie i Yūrei wkrótce odsyła go do łóżka, bo chłopiec i tak nie może się skoncentrować.

Czasami Naruto ma wrażenie, że Yūrei zna całą historię jego życia, szczególnie kiedy wyskakuje mu z czymś takim.

**XIV**

Jiraiya rozpryskuje sake po całym stole, kiedy Naruto zaraz następnego wieczora przy kolacji mówi:

- To co, _ojcze chrzestny_, może opowiesz mi o moich rodzicach?

Naruto z wielką satysfakcją patrzy, jak jego sensei* dławi się, kaszle i bełkocze w szoku. Prawdę mówiąc, czekał na moment, w którym mężczyzna weźmie łyk alkoholu, żeby zadać mu to pytanie.

- C... co się stało, że o to pytasz? - wykrztusza w końcu Jiraiya.

Naruto wzrusza ramionami z udawaną obojętnością.

- Jestem ciekawy. Nikt mi nigdy nie mówił o mojej mamie ani tacie. Znaczy... - Przerywa i czeka, aż Jiraiya bierze kolejny łyk sake, na pokrzepienie, co nie jest zbyt mądrym posunięciem ze strony jego senseia. - ...Nie wiem o moim tacie niczego poza faktem, że był Yondaime*.

Parska śmiechem, kiedy Jiraiya ponownie dławi się i wali pięścią w pierś, żeby oczyścić drogi oddechowe.

- Bawi cię to, prawda? - mówi oskarżycielsko mężczyzna, ostrożnie odstawiając alkohol na bok.

- Co mnie zdradziło? - chichocze Naruto. - Należało ci się, za utrzymywanie w tajemnicy przede mną takich rzeczy.

- To dla twojego bezpieczeństwa! - broni się Jiraiya. - Myślisz, że dlaczego nie brałem udziału w wychowywaniu cię? Nie było mnie w wiosce, bo szpiegowałem i pozbywałem się każdego wroga, który mógłby chcieć cię skrzywdzić!

- I nie mogłeś znaleźć czasu, żeby wpaść do mnie chociaż raz? - wytyka Naruto, choć stara się nie ujawnić w głosie urazy. Pod wieloma względami jego dzieciństwo należało do raczej nieszczęśliwych, ale nie zamierza tego teraz ujawniać. Nie chce litości.

Jiraiya zachowuje przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby sprawiać wrażenie zawstydzonego.

- Sarutobi-sensei powiedział, że się tobą zaopiekuje. I tak bardzo przypominałeś Minato, nawet jako niemowlę. Byłem... Myślałem, że któregoś dnia po prostu wezmę i zabiorę cię ze sobą, jeśli zbyt często będę cię widywał. Byłeś bezpieczniejszy w Konoha.

Naruto drwiąco klaska językiem i nie zdoławszy się powstrzymać mówi mściwie:

- No, dorastanie na ulicach i w Dzielnicy Czerwonych Latarni było super bezpieczne.

Jiraiya podskakuje.

- Dzielnica Czerwonych Latarni? Ulice? Sensei powiedział, że umieści cię w sierocińcu. - Wygląda na szczerze zaskoczonego.

Naruto przygląda mu się, a potem krzywi z pogardą.

- Wyrzucili mnie, jak miałem cztery lata i mogłem się sobą zajmować. A czego się spodziewałeś? Moim lokatorem jest lisi demon!

Jiraiya blednie, może nawet jest mu trochę niedobrze.

- Nie... nie wiedziałem o tym - jąka się nietypowo dla siebie, ale za bezradnym zdumieniem płonie w jego oczach coś mrocznego i niebezpiecznego.

Naruto łagodnieje wbrew własnej woli.

- Wszystko jedno, to już i tak przeszłość. Stało się i się nie odstanie. Dobrą stroną jest to, że poznałem wszystkie skróty i kryjówki w wiosce. Wiem nawet, jak można się wślizgnąć niepostrzeżenie do Kompleksu Hyūgów.

Blady uśmiech Jiraiyi nie sięga oczu, więc Naruto wraca do pierwotnego tematu:

- To jak? Moi rodzice? Kim była moja matka?

W ten sposób Naruto poznaje Minato Namikaze i Kushinę Uzumaki. Jiraiya jest dobrym gawędziarzem. Nic w tym zaskakującego - może i utrzymuje się z pisania świństw, ale Naruto trochę tego poczytał z czystej ciekawości i pomarańczowe książeczki okazały się mieć całkiem niezłą fabułę.

- Ale jak się dowiedziałeś, że jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym? - pyta Jiraiya trzy godziny później.

Naruto waha się. To jest to. Yūrei dał mu praktycznie pozwolenie, żeby powiedzieć o nim Jiraiyi, ale jednocześnie Naruto wie, że nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby przez jego senseia - który jest też głównym szpiegiem Konohy i doradcą baa-chan* - Yūrei został aresztowany albo złapany, albo torturowany, albo zabity, albo wszystkie cztery razem wzięte.

Ostatecznie wszystko sprowadza się do zaufania. Czy ufa Jiraiyi?

Bierze głęboki wdech.

- On nie stanowi dla mnie zagrożenia.

Jiraiya nagle staje się czujny i już nawet nie zerka na alkohol, jakby domyślił się, co powie Naruto.

- Trenował mnie - wyjaśnia chłopiec. - Słyszałeś od jiji* albo Kakashiego-sensei o tej misji drużyny siódmej w Kraju Fal? To był pierwszy raz, kiedy go spotkałem. Właściwie wtedy nawet go nie zobaczyłem, ale pomógł mi uratować Haku, bo jakoś sprawił, że byłem szybszy. A potem następny raz był podczas egzaminu na chūnina*, kiedy Sasuke, Sakura-chan i ja stanęliśmy przeciw Orochimaru. Wężowaty gnojek chyba chciał nałożyć na mnie jakąś pieczęć, żeby odciąć czakrę Kyūbi*, ale coś złamało gałąź, na której stałem, i spadłem zanim Orochimaru zdołał cokolwiek zrobić. A potem Sakura-chan straciła przytomność i on się pojawił i próbował ratować Sasuke...

Mówiłby dalej, ale Jiraiya podnosi rękę i pochyla się do przodu, żeby spojrzeć Naruto w oczy.

- Ta osoba, o której mówisz... Czy to on uratował tego egzaminatora? Hayate Gekkō? A potem również Sandaime*, dzięki zapieczętowaniu jutsu* reinkarnacji Orochimaru?

Naruto energicznie kiwa głową i patrzy, jak Jiraiya rozsiada się z miną pełną namysłu.

- I niech zgadnę... nie jest ninją z Konohy?

Naruto mruczy wymijająco, co Jiraiya bierze za potwierdzenie i wzdycha.

- Potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć - stwierdza.

- To nie jedyny powód - prycha Naruto. - Yūrei-san* jest... No, on jest _moją_ tajemnicą. Znaczy, jak wracam późno z treningu, to ma dla mnie kolację, i ćwiczy ze mną, i pomaga mi uczyć się nowych jutsu, i kupił mi ostrza czakry.

- Więc to on ci je kupił... - Jiraiya nie wygląda na zaskoczonego.

- No, jako prezent, kiedy dostałem awans na chūnina. - Z ciekawością przygląda się mężczyźnie. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie kupiłem ich sam?

Jiraiya wzrusza ramionami.

- Mogłeś je kupić, nie miałbym o tym pojęcia, ale nie ma szans, żebyś potrafił nasycać je czakrą i walczyć nimi tak dobrze, jak walczysz, gdyby ktoś cię nie uczył. Kiedy nimi walczysz, twoje ruchy są dopracowane. Nie mógłbyś tak walczyć, gdybyś tylko obserwował czyjś trening, nie wspominając, że twój styl nie wygląda na coś wymyślonego na poczekaniu, a doskonale wiem, że Asuma nie walczy w taki sam sposób.

Naruto czuje się niesamowicie zadowolony i uśmiecha się szeroko.

- Czyli ma na imię Yūrei? - pyta Jiraiya od niechcenia. - Dziwne imię, choć chyba do niego pasuje, skoro potrafi wchodzić do Konohy i wychodzić z niej niezauważony.

- Mówi, że to jest imię, którym się teraz posługuje - wtrąca Naruto. - Ale nie jest to imię, które dali mu rodzice.

- Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby było - przyznaje Jiraiya sucho. - Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie i jednak mi o nim powiedziałeś?

Naruto masuje się po karku.

- Yūrei-san nigdy nie zabronił mi o sobie mówić. Właściwie powiedział, że mogę mówić, komu chcę, ale wolałem najpierw to z nim uzgodnić.

Jiraiya nieruchomieje.

- Był tutaj?

Naruto mruga oczami.

- No, zjawił się wczoraj. Nigdy nie wiem, kiedy zamierza wpaść, ale odwiedza mnie, kiedy ma czas. Myślałem, że już się skapnąłeś. To on mi powiedział, że jesteś moim ojcem chrzestnym.

- Przyjąłem, że powiedział ci, zanim opuściliśmy wioskę - mruczy Jiraiya. - Swoją drogą, skąd ten gość bierze informacje? Nikt poza starym i Tsunade nie wie, że jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Naruto wzrusza ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Yūrei-san wie chyba wszystko.

- A ty tak po prostu to zaakceptowałeś? - prycha Jiraiya. - Typowe.

Naruto przewraca oczami, ale nie odzywa się. Obaj milczą przez kilka minut.

- Czy kiedykolwiek wspomniał, co robi, kiedy nie ma go w pobliżu? - pyta w końcu Jiraiya.

Naruto kręci głową.

- Właściwie to nie. Ale zniknął zaraz po ucieczce Sasuke i nie wracał aż do dnia przed naszą podróżą, a kiedy spytałem go, gdzie był, powiedział...

- ...że niszczył laboratoria Orochimaru - kończy Jiraiya.

Naruto mruga kilkakrotnie i ostrożnie przytakuje. Jego sensei wygląda, jakby znienacka piorun w niego strzelił.

- Ero-senninie?*

- Czy powiedział ci, jak to zrobił? - pyta Jiraiya prawie nagląco. - Szukałem tych laboratoriów całymi latami i znalazłem tylko dwa. A on znalazł i zniszczył siedem w ciągu czterech miesięcy!

Naruto znowu kręci głową.

- Nie wiem. Zawsze tylko mówi, że nigdy nie zostaje złapany. Ale po tych czterech miesiącach wrócił do domu z zakrwawioną ręką!

Jiraiya marszczy brwi.

- Chyba nic poważnego?

- Nie. - Naruto klepie się w lewe ramię. - Powiedział, że stał się nieostrożny, kiedy opuszczał jedno z laboratoriów. Dostał się w zasadzkę.

Jiraiya kiwa głową i wreszcie znowu sięga po sake.

- Ile czasu zwykle mija, zanim znowu wpadnie? Nie chodzi mi o Konoha, tylko teraz, w trakcie podróży.

Naruto wzrusza ramionami.

- Może być dzień, mogą być dwa tygodnie. To na razie najdłużej. Nie zamierzasz... spróbować go zabić, prawda?

Jiraiya zerka na niego.

- Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, nie zrobił niczego na szkodę Konohy. Poza tym znalazł sposób na zapieczętowanie potężnego zakazanego jutsu Orochimaru bez jego wiedzy. To wymaga zdolności. Dopóki nie okaże się, że jest wrogiem, nie mam ochoty z nim walczyć.

- Wślizguje się do Konohy - przypomina Naruto.

- Dzieciaku, czy ty _chcesz_, żebym go zabił? - burczy Jiraiya.

Naruto prostuje się z oburzeniem.

- Oczywiście, że nie!

- To nie narzekaj! - warczy Jiraiya. - W tej chwili, o ile widzę, on wyświadcza naszej wiosce przysługę. Im więcej laboratoriów zniszczy, tym lepiej dla nas. Nie wspominając, że _uratował_ Sandaime. Z wielką niechęcią muszę przyznać, że stary najlepsze lata ma za sobą. Gdyby Orochimaru udało się wskrzesić Shodaime* i Nidaime*, jak planował, sensei by nie przeżył.

Naruto trochę się odpręża.

- Tyle, jeśli chodzi o zaufanie, jakim mnie darzysz, dzieciaku - prycha Jiraiya na widok jego miny.

- A skąd miałem wiedzieć? - Naruto patrzy na niego ze złością. - To, że _ja_ ufam Yūrei-san, nie znaczy, że ty też mu zaufasz. Jesteś lojalny w stosunku do Konohy.

- Ty też - przypomina Jiraiya.

- No tak, ale ja _znam_ Yūrei-san - zauważa Naruto. - Wiem, że nigdy nie zdradziłby Konohy.

Jiraiya nieruchomieje z sake w połowie drogi do jego ust.

- Skąd to wiesz? - pyta.

Naruto nie porusza się przez długą chwilę.

- Był taki raz... - mówi w końcu - ...to był jedyny raz, kiedy widziałem go poza moim mieszkaniem albo polaną, na której zwykle trenowaliśmy... mijałem Kamień Pamięci po drodze na teren treningowy numer trzy, gdzie miałem się spotkać z członkami mojej drużyny. I zobaczyłem go tam. Stał przed Kamieniem i prawie do niego podszedłem, żeby powiedzieć cześć, ale... miał taką smutną minę, kiedy tam stał, zupełnie jakby miał się ochotę rozpłakać. Nie chciałem mu przeszkadzać. - Wzrusza ramionami, zmieszany i już czujący winę, że powiedział o tym Jiraiyi. - Po prostu nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek, kto tak wygląda, kiedy patrzy na nazwiska martwych ludzi, mógł z własnej woli zaszkodzić wiosce, z której są ci ludzie.

Jiraiya nie komentuje usłyszanych rewelacji. Niezbyt wiele można tu powiedzieć.

- Mogę się z nim spotkać? - pyta zamiast tego.

Naruto wzrusza ramionami, już teraz w połowie buntując się przeciwko temu pomysłowi.

- Nie wiem. Zapytam go, jak się zjawi następnym razem.

I to by było na tyle. Kończą kolację i przygotowują się do snu. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką Naruto zachowuje dla siebie, jest fakt, że Yūrei może być jego krewnym - Jiraiya ani razu nie wspomniał, że jego ojciec miał jakiekolwiek rodzeństwo, a Naruto nie potrafi się zmusić, żeby go o to spytać.

**XV**

- On chce się z tobą spotkać.

- Nie. Nie teraz.

**XVI**

- Powiedział nie.

- Sam się tego domyśliłem, skoro go tu nie ma, ale dzięki.

- Powiedział, że nie teraz.

- To może później?

**XVII**

Minęły prawie dwa lata, od kiedy Naruto rozpoczął tą podróż. Właśnie skończył piętnaście lat i Jiraiya postanowił to z nim uczcić. Tak samo było, kiedy skończył czternaście, ale Naruto nadal uważa to za coś z lekka zaskakującego.

Yūrei nadal odmawia spotkania z Jiraiyą, który jednak dawno już zaakceptował obecność młodszego ninja w życiu chrześniaka, a nawet łaskawie przymyka oko za każdym razem, kiedy Naruto ożywia się w środku dnia, czując czakrę Yūrei. Ropuszy Mędrzec pozwala wtedy chłopcu odejść i trenować z jego mentorem.

Co jest kolejną niezwykłą rzeczą. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo Jiraiya się stara albo jak bardzo Naruto próbuje mu pomóc, jego sensei* nie jest w stanie wyczuć czakry Yūrei. Jiraiya nie potrafi tego pojąć, tym bardziej, że Naruto wychwytuje ją teraz całkiem łatwo.

- Yūrei-san* dał mi prezent! - ogłasza Naruto, kiedy wraca do pokoju hotelowego, w którym zatrzymał się z Jiraiyą.

Jego sensei siedzi już na podłodze z niedbale zapakowanym prezentem przy boku i odrobinę krzywym tortem z piętnastoma świeczkami przed nim.

- Co to jest tym razem? - Jiraiya w zadumie przygląda się pomarańczowej paczuszce w rękach Naruto. - Lepiej, żeby nie był to znowu prezent za dziesięć milionów jenów. Przez niego źle wyglądam.

- Jesteś po prostu skąpy, Ero-senninie* - pokpiwa z niego Naruto. - Lodowe bomby i pieczęcie, które dał mi w zeszłym roku, nie były aż takie drogie. Nikt ci nie mówił, że masz mi dać portmonetkę.

Jiraiya wygląda na bardzo urażonego.

- Twoja stara podarła się podczas treningu, więc podarowałem ci nową! Wiesz, ile czasu zajęło mi znalezienie _żabiej_ portmonetki?

Naruto uśmiecha się szeroko, siadając naprzeciwko nauczyciela.

- Dobra, dobra, wiem. Nie dąsaj się, Ero-senninie. Jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną.

Naruto zdmuchuje świeczki (życzy sobie powrotu Sasuke) i obaj następną godzinę spędzają zajadając ciasto. Chłopiec rozpakowuje prezenty.

Prezentem od Jiraiyi jest...

- Książka? - pyta Naruto z powątpiewaniem.

Jiraiya patrzy na niego krzywo.

- Twój entuzjazm mnie przytłacza. Tak, książka. Sam ją napisałem.

- Dałeś mi pornosa na urodziny? - upewnia się chłopiec z jeszcze większym niedowierzaniem.

Jiraiya wyrzuca ręce w górę.

- Na litość boską, dzieciaku, nie wszystko, co piszę, jest pornografią! Mógłbyś przynajmniej przeczytać tytuł, zanim wydasz osąd?

Naruto z wahaniem podnosi książkę i przymrużonymi oczami śledzi napis na okładce.

- "Opowieść o niesamowicie odważnym shinobi*". Poważnie? Co to ma być za tytuł?

Jiraiya wzdycha cierpiętniczo.

- To pierwsza książka, jaką w życiu napisałem. Była też ulubioną książką twojego ojca. Dostałeś imię jej głównego bohatera.

Naruto prostuje się, teraz trochę bardziej zainteresowany. Kartkuje tom, przeglądając go pobieżnie, a potem odkłada go na bok.

- Przeczytanie jej zajmie mi trochę czasu - stwierdza bez ogródek. Nigdy nie był wielkim fanem książek. - Ale dzięki.

Jiraiya wzdycha ponownie i macha ręką.

- Nie ma za co. Zobaczmy, co dał ci twój duch. Na pewno coś bardziej podniecającego niż jakaś książka.

Naruto uśmiecha się bez cienia skruchy i rozdziera pomarańczowy papier. W środku jest...

- Zwój? - Drapie się po głowie, a potem go rozwija. Na papierze pojawia się pieczęć tak skomplikowana, że Naruto prawie dostaje zawrotu głowy.

Jiraiya pochyla się do przodu i przez jakiś czas razem studiują pieczęć. Naruto nie ma zielonego pojęcia, o co w tym chodzi, nawet po piętnastu minutach spędzonych w kompletnej ciszy, ale jego sensei zdaje się coś rozumieć, bo wybałusza oczy i przysuwa zwój bliżej, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

- Mój boże - wzdycha, więc Naruto szturcha go w kolano.

- Co to jest? - pyta natarczywie. - Do czego służy ta pieczęć?

Jiraiya opuszcza zwój. Szczerze mówiąc wygląda, jakby dostał młotkiem w głowę.

- Do czego służy? - powtarza. - Naruto, twój przyjaciel duch jest geniuszem. Ta pieczęć, jeśli dobrze ją odczytuję, neutralizuje Przeklętą Pieczęć Niebios.

Naruto mruga. Znowu mruga. A potem _załapuje_.

- Przeklętą Pieczęć... Mówisz o Przeklętej Pieczęci wężowego gnojka? Więc to coś może pozbyć się pieczęci, którą Orochimaru nałożył na Sasuke?!

- Dokładnie. - Jiraiya nie patrzy już na niego, tylko znowu studiuje zwój. - Nie wiem, jak to zrobił, ale zrobił to. Już jedna dziesiąta tej pieczęci jest niesamowita. Nawet gdybym miał do dyspozycji wszystkie informacje o Przeklętej Pieczęci, zajęłoby mi dosłownie lata, żeby wynaleźć coś takiego... - Przerywa niespodziewanie i nagle jego twarz wyraża zrozumienie. - Ach, więc to dlatego.

- _Co_ dlatego? - naciska Naruto niecierpliwie.

Jiraiya zerka na niego z roztargnieniem.

- Dlatego szukał i niszczył laboratoria Orochimaru. A w każdym razie jest to jeden z powodów. Zbierał informacje o Przeklętej Pieczęci. To _dzięki temu_ zdołał wynaleźć tą pieczęć. Zajęło mu to dwa lata, ale wreszcie skończył. A teraz przekazuje ją tobie. - Jiraiya kręci głową z ogłuszoną miną. - Twój duch właśnie podarował ci połowę klucza do sprowadzenia z powrotem twojego emowatego przyjaciela. Przeklęta Pieczęć nie sprzyja mentalnej stabilności ofiary. Co ty takiego do diaska zrobiłeś, Naruto, że ktoś tego rodzaju stanął po twojej stronie?

Naruto nie ma pojęcia, ale ze wzrokiem wlepionym w bezcenny zwój przysięga, że kiedyś jakimś sposobem odpłaci się Yūrei za wszystko, co jego mentor zrobił.

**XVIII**

Naruto jest niesamowicie rozbawiony i równocześnie zły, kiedy Jiraiya nie chce oddać mu zwoju, dopóki go dogłębnie nie przestudiuje. Jego nauczyciel zachowuje się jak dziecko, które dostało nową zabawkę.

- Chcę się z nim spotkać - żąda mężczyzna po raz pierwszy od półtora roku. - Powiedz mu, że na niego nie doniosę, nie zaatakuję go ani nawet nie pisnę o nim słowem, jeśli tego właśnie się obawia. Wszystko zostanie między nami.

Naruto przekazuje jego słowa Yūrei, kiedy widzą się następnym razem, tuż _po tym_, jak dziękuje mu co najmniej dwudziestokrotnie.

- Może - brzmi odpowiedź Yūrei i Naruto jest zmuszony na tym poprzestać.

**XIX**

Dzień, w którym Yūrei i Jiraiya nareszcie spotykają się twarzą w twarz, następuje cztery tygodnie po tamtej rozmowie.

Jedynym, co Naruto pamięta przed tym, jak stracił przytomność, jest jego głupi sensei* próbujący otworzyć pieczęć chłopca tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, co się stanie. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że jego chrześniak straci kontrolę nad przeklętym lisem.

Kiedy Naruto znowu się budzi, pełny poczucia winy Jiraiya siedzi przy jego łóżku, podczas gdy skąpana w blasku zachodzącego słońca sylwetka Yūrei opiera się plecami o framugę okna.

- C-co się stało? - wykrztusza chrapliwie siadając.

Yūrei rzuca na niego okiem, ale to Jiraiya zabiera się za wyjaśnianie sytuacji. Mówi, że otworzył pieczęć Naruto, a wtedy Kyūbi* przejął kontrolę i zdołał wykształcić cztery ogony.

- Zostałaby ci paskudna blizna, gdyby twój duch nie zjawił się na czas - kończy Jiraiya, wskazując palcem Yūrei. - Kupił mi wystarczająco dużo czasu, żebym przyłożył ci pieczęć i zamknął Kyūbi na nowo.

Naruto wie, że "paskudna blizna" jest wolnym przekładem "zagrażającej życiu rany" i zastanawia się, czy powinien winić nauczyciela, czy siebie.

- Wiń jego - odzywa się w końcu Yūrei, z łatwością odgadując dręczącą chłopca wątpliwość. - Nie powinien był w ten sposób bawić się pieczęcią.

Jiraiya krzywi się, ale nie wnosi sprzeciwu. Pokój wypełnia niezręczna cisza.

- No to - mówi Naruto, żeby trochę rozluźnić atmosferę - przynajmniej się wreszcie spotkaliście.

Twarz Jiraiyi na moment przybiera dziwny wyraz, kiedy mężczyzna kątem oka zerka na Yūrei.

- Nie powiedziałeś mi, jak ten twój duch wygląda, Naruto.

Zaskoczony Naruto marszczy brwi, ale po chwili dociera do niego, o co chodzi Jiraiyi. Yūrei naprawdę jest _bardzo_ do niego podobny. Gdyby postawić ich obok siebie - albo i nie, właściwie - to nawet ślepy uznałby ich za rodzinę.

Naruto przygryza wargę, po czym postanawia jednak wykorzystać posiadaną przewagę. To trochę brzydko z jego strony, ale skoro ma przy sobie Jiraiyę, może uda im się coś od Yūrei wyciągnąć.

- To... kim jesteś? - Robi swoją najbardziej przekonującą błagalną minę. - Znaczy, wiem, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie mówiłem, ale wyglądasz... no, wyglądasz zupełnie jak ja.

Yūrei się nie odzywa. Naruto znowu próbuje:

- Jesteśmy... krewnymi?

Yūrei dalej patrzy się na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie wiedziałem, że Minato miał jakiekolwiek rodzeństwo - mruczy Jiraiya pod nosem przyglądając się Yūrei uważnie. - Ale zjem swoje książki, jeśli nie masz w sobie przynajmniej części krwi Namikaze.

Naruto czuje się bezsensownie szczęśliwy na dźwięk tych słów.

Yūrei wreszcie wzdycha, ale Naruto znowu jest rozczarowany, bo jego mentor tylko kręci głową i mówi:

- Nie zamierzam cię okłamywać, Naruto, więc nic nie powiem. Myśl co chcesz. Ostatecznie to w żaden sposób nie zmieni tego, kim jestem.

Potem ześlizguje się z parapetu i Naruto wie, że Yūrei zaraz sobie pójdzie.

- Cz-czekaj! - Próbuje wygrzebać się z posłania, ale udaje mu się tylko dostać zawrotów głowy.

- Zostań w łóżku, dzieciaku, zanim z niego spadniesz!

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywa, bo cała obecna w pokoju trójka spostrzega, że Yūrei i Jiraiya równocześnie powiedzieli to samo.

Narto chichocze, choć boli go całe ciało.

- Jej, a może to _wy dwaj_ jesteście krewniakami?

Usta Jiraiyi wyginają się w uśmiechu, a Yūrei krzywi się, choć też wygląda na rozbawionego.

- To nie będę pytał - zapewnia Naruto, kiedy jego mentor przestaje kierować się do drzwi. - Ale któregoś dnia będziesz mi musiał powiedzieć.

Yūrei wzdycha ciężko, ale kiwa głową.

- Przecież obiecałem.

Naruto mruga ze zdumieniem.

- To jeden z tych dwóch powodów, dla których mnie wybrałeś?

Yūrei milczy, podczas gdy Jiraiya zdezorientowany spogląda to na jednego, to na drugiego.

- Powodów?

- Dla których Yūrei-san* wybrał mnie do trenowania - tłumaczy Naruto. - Powiedział, że to dlatego, że widział mój potencjał i wie, jaki silny mogę się stać przy odpowiednim treningu, i podobają mu się moje marzenia i ideały.

- _Szanuję_ je - prycha Yūrei. - To różnica.

- To to samo - nie zgadza się Naruto, po czym wraca do swojego wyjaśnienia: - Yūrei-san mówi, że są jeszcze dwa powody, i obiecał mi je zdradzić któregoś dnia.

Jiraiya ma zamyśloną minę, kiedy odwraca się z powrotem w stronę Yūrei, ale nie komentuje tego, co usłyszał. Zamiast tego pyta poważnie:

- Jakie masz plany w stosunku do Konohy?

Naruto marszczy brwi z zakłopotaniem. Plany _w stosunku_ do Konohy? Jak dotąd Yūrei nie zrobił niczego poza prowadzeniem jednoosobowej wojny przeciwko Orochimaru.

Ale Yūrei się nie waha. A nawet wygląda, jakby spodziewał się tego pytania.

- Zamierzam ją ocalić - oświadcza Yūrei z taką samą otwartą determinacją, z jaką Naruto wypowiada swoje marzenie.

Ocalić ją, nie chronić, nie bronić. Ocalić.

Jeszcze długo po tym, jak Yūrei odchodzi, Naruto jest osłupiały, ale zastanawia się, czy - w jakiś sposób - ocalenie Konohy nie jest czwartym powodem, dla którego Yūrei go wybrał. Jiraiya wygląda, jakby po prostu był zamyślony.

**XX**

Od tamtej chwili, zupełnie jakby ktoś udzielił mu jakiegoś rodzaju pozwolenia, Yūrei wpada częściej i zwykle pojawia się, kiedy Jiraiya jest w pobliżu. Zresztą Sannin* akceptuje Yūrei bez mrugnięcia okiem, jakby zawsze tam był.

Z drugiej strony, to właściwie prawda.

Teraz razem trenują Naruto, kiedy tylko Yūrei wpada z wizytą, a po pierwszej wspólnej sesji Naruto zauważa w oczach Jiraiyi błysk zastanowienia, który zna z własnego doświadczenia. Jego sensei* ma ochotę na sparing z Yūrei.

Ale Jiraiya nie prosi, a Yūrei nie proponuje. Najwyraźniej obaj są wystarczająco zadowoleni z tego, że mogą razem uczyć Naruto.

Naruto świetnie się też bawi, jeśli Yūrei zjawia się w chwili, kiedy Jiraiya przeprowadza swoje _badania_. Jego mentorowi wydaje się sprawiać wielką przyjemność wpychanie Sannina kopniakiem głową wprzód do tego domu kąpielowego albo gorącego źródła, które Jiraiya akurat szpieguje, i pozwalanie, żeby kobiety wygarbowały mu skórę.

Jiraiya rzuca mu groźne spojrzenia, narzeka i grozi, że zrobi mentorowi chłopca krzywdę, ale raz czy dwa razy Naruto zauważa, jak Sannin patrzy na Yūrei z rozczuleniem, kiedy ten jest odwrócony plecami.

A potem, któregoś dnia, około dwóch miesięcy po pierwszym spotkaniu Jiraiyi z Yūrei, mentor Naruto pojawia się między nimi jak zwykle bez zapowiedzi tylko po to, żeby ogłosić:

- Nie będzie mnie przez jakiś czas. Dwa, może trzy miesiące.

Naruto protestuje, ale Jiraiya tylko przygląda się Yūrei przez chwilę, po czym kładzie dłoń na głowie chłopca, żeby go uciszyć.

- Nie chodzi o nic złego, mam nadzieję? - rzuca Sannin lekko.

Yūrei uśmiecha się szeroko, choć trochę cierpko.

- Jeśli wszystko się uda, będzie bardzo dobrze.

Jiraiya wysoko podnosi brwi, podczas gdy Naruto niecierpliwie kołysze się na piętach, ale jego sensei stwierdza tylko:

- Więc mam nadzieję, że się uda.

Naruto szybko życzy Yūrei powodzenia, a potem z Jiraiyą patrzy, jak jego mentor znowu znika.

- Chodź. - Jiraiya delikatnie popycha go do przodu. - Przed nami jeszcze dwie godziny drogi, zanim dotrzemy do następnego miasta.

**XXI**

Następne miesiące są w najlepszym przypadku dziwne. Na początku nie ma tak naprawdę żadnej różnicy. Naruto jest przyzwyczajony, że Yūrei przychodzi i odchodzi, a z Jiraiyą jak zwykle podróżuje sobie przez kontynent.

Ale później, trzy tygodnie po tym, jak Yūrei wyruszył na samozwańczą misję, Jiraiya dostaje przyniesioną przez jastrzębia wiadomość od Tsunade. W tym też nie ma niczego niezwykłego - stara wiedźma zawsze przysyła Jiraiyi (w większości) regularne najnowsze nowiny o tym, co się dzieje w wiosce.

Tylko że tym razem wiadomość przynosi Takamaru, najszybszy jastrząb w całej Konoha.

Naruto skacze dokoła Jiraiyi i próbuje czytać ponad jego ramieniem, bo Sannin* nie traci czasu i rozwija list w tym samym miejscu, gdzie go dostał. Wiadomość jest zakodowana i nawet jego sensei potrzebuje pół godziny oraz czakry ich obu, żeby złamać kod.

_Znalazłam akta na biurku. Dotyczą Itachiego Uchihy. W dużej części Masakry Uchihów. Dokonanej na rozkaz Danzō Shimury. Udział Itachiego został wymuszony - klan albo brat. Wszystkie dowody potwierdzone. Itachi przysłał własną wiadomość - jest skłonny przekazać tobie informacje o Akatsuki. Będzie w kontakcie. Zasadność potwierdzona. (Tak, to się wszystko kurwa dzieje, nie jestem pijana. Ja też ledwie mogę w to uwierzyć.) Po przeczytaniu spal._

Obaj milczą w osłupieniu. Naruto wie o Akatsuki - udało mu się to wyciągnąć z Jiraiyi rok temu, kiedy Yūrei nauczył go właściwego sposobu argumentowania i przedstawiania mocniejszych przesłanek.

Ale nie ma pojęcia, jakim sposobem to przyswoić. Jiraiya też, jeśli sądzić po jego pozbawionej emocji minie.

Bo jeśli to jest prawda - a baa-chan* twierdzi, że jest; może i ma problemy z alkoholem, ale jest dobra w tym, co robi - to Itachi został zmuszony do wybrania między swoim klanem a Sasuke przez tego gnoja Danzō, co oznacza, że...

Że Sasuke uciekł bez powodu.

Naruto zastanawia się, dlaczego Yūrei - bo naprawdę, kto _inny_ mógł to być? - nie przekazał tych akt wcześniej, a potem czuje się winny, bo przecież Sasuke i tak nie zatrzymałby się na tyle, żeby chociaż wysłuchać i, co ważniejsze, _uwierzyć_, szczególnie będąc pod wpływem Orochimaru.

Ale to. To wszystko zmienia.

- Więc Itachi teraz dla nas szpieguje? - rzuca, kiedy już dłużej nie może znieść milczenia.

Jiraiya przez chwilę kręci głową, a potem wrzuca wiadomość w płomienie.

- Na to wygląda. Wciąż jednak chcę to zobaczyć na własne oczy.

- A ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że Yūrei-san* zdołał przekonać Itachiego, żeby dla nas szpiegował - mruczy Naruto, na co Sannin odpowiada ostrym spojrzeniem. - Co? - broni się chłopiec. - Obaj doskonale wiemy, że to jego sprawka.

- Ale jakim sposobem się dowiedział? - Krzywi się sfrustrowany Jiraiya. - Mam najlepszą sieć szpiegowską w całym Kraju Ognia, jedną z najlepszych na kontynencie, i nigdy niczego na ten temat nie słyszałem, ani słowa. A potem ten twój duch bierze i znika na trzy tygodnie i nagle Itachi Uchiha, właśnie on spośród wszystkich możliwych ludzi, zgadza się dla nas szpiegować.

- Może po prostu jesteś do niczego? - sugeruje Naruto i momentalnie zarabia klapsa w głowę.

Na tym niespodzianki się nie kończą. Mija kolejne pięć tygodni i pojawia się następna wiadomość. Naruto ma wrażenie, że Jiraiya wygląda na trochę zaniepokojonego.

_Itachi zgodził się z tobą spotkać. Minakami Onsen, Yugakure, Kraj Gorących Wód, za dwa tygodnie w południe. Bądź ostrożny i na wszystkich Hokage* nie spóźnij się. Po przeczytaniu spal._

- Cóż... - wzdycha Jiraiya z rezygnacją. - To chyba idziemy do Yugakure.

**XX**

- Więc to jednak _jest_ podstęp! - warczy Naruto, kiedy docierają do pokoju, w którym ma się odbyć spotkanie, i znajdują tam nie tylko Itachiego Uchihę, ale również Kisame Hoshigakiego. Odskakuje do tyłu i sięga po swoje ostrza czakry.

Kisame tylko prycha drwiąco nie ruszając się z kąta pokoju, gdzie stoi ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. Naruto przygląda mu się dokładniej i zauważa, że człowiek-rekin właściwie wygląda, jakby ktoś go nieźle sprał.

- Odłóż je, gnojku - mówi Hoshigake. - Gdybym chciał cię zabić, to bym cię zabił, a potem mnie by zabili, bo miałbym przeciwko sobie tego tu dziadka _oraz_ twojego stukniętego sobowtóra.

Jiraiya sprawia wrażenie śmiertelnie obrażonego "dziadkiem", ale Naruto bardziej interesuje ostatnia część.

- "Stukniętego sobowtóra"? Spotkaliście Yū... kogoś, kto wygląda jak ja?

- Spotkaliśmy? - warczy Kisame, choć Naruto wyczuwa w jego głosie sporo niechętnego szacunku kryjącego się za wyraźną irytacją. - No, chyba można tak powiedzieć. Przeklęty pokurcz walczy jak duch.

Yūrei naprawdę wcale nie jest taki niski - wzrostem sięga nawet powyżej przeciętnej - tylko że Kisame jest najwyższą osobą, jaką Naruto kiedykolwiek widział, więc to chyba ma jakiś sens. Ale...

- Cha, cha! - śmieje się Naruto triumfalnie i chowa broń, bo widocznie żaden z Akatsuki nie zamierza atakować. - Skopał ci dupę, co nie, rybi pysku?

Kisame warczy na niego, ale Itachi wtrąca się do rozmowy, zanim zostają wymienione kolejne obelgi:

- Kisame, tracimy czas.

I atmosfera nagle znowu staje się ciężka, kiedy Itachi wychodzi z cienia z miną tak znudzoną i obojętną, jak zawsze. Tylko że tym razem, wyjątkowo, nie aktywował Sharingana*.

Dziwne. Czy to znaczy, że Itachi nie uważa ich za zagrożenie? Ale przecież nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie zaufałby tak po prostu niedawnemu wrogowi przy pierwszym spotkaniu, nawet gdyby był teraz niepewnym sprzymierzeńcem.

- W porządku, bierzmy się za interesy. - Jiraiya podchodzi do stołu i siada przy nim. Itachi chwilę później robi to samo. - Naruto, przestań zrażać do siebie rybi pysk.

Naruto chichocze, a Kisame patrzy na nich z jeszcze większą złością. Jiraiya najwyraźniej nie docenił jego "dziadka".

Chłodnym tonem, krótko i zwięźle, Itachi przedstawia im plany Akatsuki. Naruto wkrótce zapomina o trzymaniu Kisame na oku, bo Uchiha mówi o porwaniu, które ma nastąpić za półtora miesiąca, porwaniu _Gaary_, bo chłopak jest jinchūrikim* Ichibi*.

Naruto chce od razu biec i zapolować na resztę Akatsuki, ale i Jiraiya, i Itachi są przeciwni jego pomysłowi.

- Nie jesteś wystarczająco silny, żeby zabić ich wszystkich - twierdzi Itachi beznamiętnie. - _Ja_ nie jestem wystarczająco silny, żeby zabić ich wszystkich.

To sprawia, że Naruto się zamyka - głównie dlatego, że nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że jakiś Uchiha mógłby przyznać się do słabości.

- Lepiej zaczekać, aż Akatsuki wykona swój ruch - ciągnie Itachi monotonnie. - Wszyscy członkowie zbiorą się, żeby wydobyć Ichibi. Z wyjątkiem Paina.

Mówi dalej, opisując po kolei członków Akatsuki - Deidarę i Sasoriego, Kakuzu i Hidana, nawet Zetsu - i podając najlepsze sposoby na pokonanie każdego z nich. Jiraiya jest wyraźnie rozdarty między zapisywaniem tego wszystkiego a znieruchomieniem w wiecznym stanie niedowierzania.

- Yūrei-san* prosił, żebym wam przekazał, że kobietę macie zostawić w spokoju - dodaje Itachi na końcu.

Naruto uważa, że zwyczajnie dziwnie brzmi u Itachiego dodawanie komukolwiek honoryfikatora.

Jiraiya przestaje pisać.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie powiedział. - Itachi przesuwa się minimalnie. Wzrok ma utkwiony w Sanninie. - Ale powiedział, że zrozumiesz, jeśli usłyszysz jej imię. Nazywa siebie Konan.

Jiraiya zauważalnie zamiera, przez kilka sekund nie mogąc ukryć szoku.

Naruto szturcha go w ramię.

- O co chodzi? Znasz ją?

Jego nauczyciel marszczy brwi i stuka się ołówkiem w brodę.

- Jest moją byłą uczennicą. Od lat niczego o niej nie słyszałem.

- Co?! - woła Naruto. - Myślałem, że uczyłeś mojego tatę!

Jiraiya przewraca oczami.

- Twój staruszek nie był jedyną osobą, jaką uczyłem. Przed tobą miałem czterech uczniów, dzieciaku.

- I jeden z nich skończył jako kryminalista - zauważa Kisame z krzywym uśmiechem. - Nie za dobrze to świadczy o twoich zdolnościach nauczycielskich, dziadku.

Jiraiya rzuca człowiekowi-rekinowi dogłębnie poirytowane spojrzenie, nie pozwala jednak, żeby zniewaga specjalnie mu przeszkadzała. Naruto podchodzi do tego inaczej. Jego sensei* może być w najlepszym przypadku leniwym zbokiem, ale nikt - z wyjątkiem jego samego, Yūrei i Tsunade, oczywiście - nie będzie przy nim mówił takich rzeczy o Sanninie, a już na pewno nikomu nie ujdzie to na sucho.

- Zamknij się, rybi pysku! - wrzeszczy. - Jak to świadczy o twoim nauczycielu? Przynajmniej jeden z uczniów Ero-sennina* został Hokage*!

W odpowiedzi na jego rewelację Kisame przybiera kompletnie zaskoczoną minę, Jiraiya zakrywa twarz dłońmi, a Itachi patrzy na Naruto z uniesioną brwią.

- Więc twój stary to naprawdę Yondaime*? - mówi w końcu Kisame, który uważnie przygląda się chłopcu. - Zastanawiałem się nad tym, prawdę mówiąc. Ten twój sobowtór też jest prawie identyczny jak Żółty Błysk.

- Naruto, przestań to rozgłaszać wszędzie, gdzie tylko się pojawisz - gani go Jiraiya.

Nastolatek prycha i krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.

- Mam jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy. Yondaime ma jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy. _Jakim sposobem_ nikt się sam nie domyślił w tej samej chwili, kiedy na mnie spojrzał, nie mam pojęcia. Cała wioska musi być ślepa.

Nawet Itachi przez krótką chwilę sprawia wrażenie rozbawionego słowami Naruto, zaraz potem jednak Jiraiya wraca do zasadniczego tematu rozmowy:

- W porządku. Prawdopodobnie mógłbym przedyskutować tą kwestię z Hokage, ale jeżeli Konan naprawdę należy do Akatsuki, nie mogę powiedzieć innym, żeby się powstrzymywali, kiedy ich zaatakuje.

Itachi tak jakby wzrusza ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że tylko przekazuje wiadomość i niespecjalnie go obchodzi, czy Jiraiya posłucha, czy nie.

Niech mu bogowie pomogą, Naruto zaczyna łapać uchihowski.

Po tych wszystkich rewelacjach spotkanie powoli zbliża się ku końcowi. Itachi daje słowo, że przekaże informację o miejscu, w którym ma nastąpić wydobycie Ichibi, kiedy tylko się tego dowie, a później wstaje i razem z Kisame rusza ku drzwiom.

- Jeszcze jedno - woła za nimi Jiraiya, choć wzrok skupia na Itachim. - Dlaczego teraz? Rozumiem, że nie miałeś za dużego wyboru, kiedy chodziło o twój klan, ale całymi latami pracowałeś na własną rękę. Dlaczego zgodziłeś się działać wspólnie z Konohą po tak długim czasie rozgrywania swojej gry?

Itachi nie odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale też nie od razu wychodzi.

- Gry? - powtarza wreszcie. - Trafne porównanie. To proste. Pojawił się nowy gracz; to całkiem logiczne, że dostosowuję swoje plany do sytuacji.

Sekundę później już ich nie ma i dopiero wtedy Naruto przypomina sobie, że chciał spytać Itachiego o powody, dla których podjudzał Sasuke do zabicia go.

- Sądzę - mówi Jiraiya powoli po dłuższej chwili - że czas wracać do domu.

Naruto myśli o Gaarze, o sile Akatsuki i o szybkości, z jaką Yūrei to wszystko połączył w ciągu kilku minionych miesięcy, i nie potrafi się z nim nie zgodzić.

* * *

><p><strong>SŁOWNICZEK<strong>

**baa-chan **- _babcia_, _babunia_

**-chan** - pieszczotliwy sufiks honoryfikatywny używany głównie w stosunku do małych dzieci obojga płci i dziewcząt do osiągnięcia dorosłości

**Chidori** - _Tysiąc Ptaków_, jedna z technik ninjutsu

**chūnin** - średnia ranga ninja, przyznawana po zdaniu egzaminu na chūnina

**Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** - _uwolnienie ziemi: technika ukrycia jak kret_, jedna z technik ninjutsu

**Ero-sennin** - _Ero-Mędrzec_

**Fūton: Kamikaze** - _uwolnienie wiatru: boski wiatr_, jedna z technik ninjutsu

**genin** - najniższa ranga ninja, przyznawana po ukończeniu Akademii Ninja

**genjutsu** - techniki ninja wpływające na umysł, nieingerujące w świat fizyczny

**Harem no Jutsu** - _technika haremu_, jedna z technik ninjutsu

**Hokage** - tytuł przywódców Konohy; _Sandaime Hokage_ to trzeci przywódca Konohy od czasu powstania wioski

**Ichibi** - _jeden ogon_, oficjalne "imię" demona-tanuki, nadane mu przez ninja z uwagi na ilość jego ogonów

**jiji** - _dziadek_

**jinchūriki** - _moc ludzkiej ofiary_, człowiek, który ma w sobie zapieczętowanego jednego z ogoniastych demonów

**jōnin** - najwyższa ranga ninja

**jutsu** - słowo mające wiele znaczeń, ale tutaj oznaczające dowolną _technikę_ ninja

**Kage Bunshin** - _klony cienia_, materialne klony przywołane _techniką klona cienia_

**Kami** - _Bóg_

**kunai** - rodzaj obosiecznego sztyletu używanego do walki wręcz i rzucania

**Kyūbi** - _dziewięć ogonów_, oficjalne "imię" lisiego demona, nadane mu przez ninja z uwagi na ilość jego ogonów

**Nidaime** - _Drugi_, słowo-tytuł oznaczające osobę drugą w kolejności, np. drugą o tym samym imieniu, drugiego przywódcę tej samej grupy jakuzy, a w przypadku "Naruto" drugiego przywódcę jednej z wiosek ninja

**ninjutsu** - techniki ninja wpływające na świat fizyczny (ciało, otoczenie)

**Raikiri** - _Cięcie Błyskawicy_, jedna z technik ninjutsu

**Rasengan** - _Wirująca Sfera_, jedna z technik ninjutsu

**-san** - sufiks honoryfikatywny używany w stosunku do osób o takim samym statusie, tłumaczony zwykle jako _pan_, _pani_

**Sandaime** - _Trzeci_, słowo-tytuł oznaczające osobę trzecią w kolejności, np. trzecią o tym samym imieniu, trzeciego przywódcę tej samej grupy jakuzy, a w przypadku "Naruto" trzeciego przywódcę jednej z wiosek ninja

**Sannin** - słowo-tytuł oznaczające jednego z trzech legendarnych ninja: Jiraiyę, Orochimaru albo Tsunade

**sensei** - _nauczyciel_, _lekarz_, również jako sufiks honoryfikatywny, np. _Kakashi-sensei_

**Sharingan** - _Kopiujące Oko_, wrodzona cecha klanu Uchiha

**shinobi** - inne określenie _ninja_

**Shodaime** - _Pierwszy_, słowo-tytuł oznaczające osobę pierwszą w kolejności, np. pierwszą o tym samym imieniu, pierwszego przywódcę tej samej grupy jakuzy, a w przypadku "Naruto" pierwszego przywódcę jednej z wiosek ninja

**teme** - wyzwisko tłumaczone zwykle jako _gnojek_

**Yondaime** - _Czwarty_, słowo-tytuł oznaczające osobę czwartą w kolejności, np. czwartą o tym samym imieniu, czwartego przywódcę tej samej grupy jakuzy, a w przypadku "Naruto" czwartego przywódcę jednej z wiosek ninja


End file.
